The Deep End
by aznJEDI13
Summary: Completed!!! Anakin & Amidala romance. Someone else turns to the darkside, sending Anakin and Amidala on a run for their life.
1. Default Chapter

The Deep End 

The Deep End   
By aznJEDI13   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to George Lucas. The story I have tried to make as original as possible! But I've read so many fan fictions – it's probably blended in with my original ideas! All the quotes or lyrics aren't mine either (obviously).   
  
Notes: Criticism is welcomed, but no harsh words please! Otherwise you might not see the end of the story. The last time I posted something on a website. Some girl criticized the whole thing (basically called it trash!) and then I saw half my ideas in her story! That's a confidence wrecker.   
  
On another note, this is an AU. I can't say much because I don't want to give the story away. I just hope you read it. And it takes place before Episode II even though that won't make a difference. And yes this is an Anakin/Amidala romance! 

  
If you want to use anything from this story please ask first.   
  
And the last thing EVEN THOUGH I KNOW NO ONE READS THESE. This is dedicated to YOU for reading it throughout its stupidity!   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
**_Here in the dark, it burns you up inside_ **  
  
  
From the dark hallway, she could barely make out the faces of Jedi. They were lined through out the hall, but neither turned to acknowledge her, though she knew they all felt their presence. Upon reaching the door, the familiar face, so peeved and so pale, was the only thing that greeted her. Tears buckled from her eyes and she lost her footing, the sight all too horrifying. She didn't exactly know why she was here. She hadn't a clue, but some thing had led her there-perhaps it was the force, perhaps it was destiny.   
  
There was a young boy, no it was a young man, at the side of the bed, but he left as soon as she entered. She closed her eyes once more and forced her self to look at the sight. He was no longer handsome and had clearly matured. He had relinquished all his young characteristics and grown in true spirit of his former master. He looked vaguely like Qui-Gon. He had a beard now; the beard had been matted in more than once way and was twisted in different directions. His face was dirty -- bruises and scars were all that remained.   
  
_If only this were true love._ His voice suddenly entered her thoughts. Back to that day when everything had changed. _If only this were true love._ She shook herself, tried to erase it, tried to forget. She was here for once reason and one reason alone. She was here to help him, not to fall in love with him.   
  
"Can he hear me?" she asked, to no one in particular.   
  
But a voice came, a single voice of a wise and cool collected Jedi master, "He can hear you."   
  
"Obi-wan?" Then she broke down, all those tears and all those emotions flooded her at the same time. She turned and looked at Mace Windu, "I'm sorry…" She mumbled, "I can't do this…excuse me…" She whipped her face again and again. Then she became confused; she had no clue where to go or what to do. She was lost in her tears.   
  
A single hand touched her. "Hold on, your highness…I will get someone…"   
  
The same man entered with his head slightly bowed and his strut slightly solemn. And his eyes, silently not wanting to be there, not wanting to see her, not wanting to know why she was here and definitely not wanting to talk to her.   
  
"Right this way your highness." She looked over at Obi-wan once more, "Queen Amidala?" He motioned for her to go to the door. He led and she followed.   
  
"Your room will be right over here." He pointed to a small door. She wiped her face again, and looked at the man, speaking softly, "Thank you."   
  
She went to open the door, but it opened for her. The stranger cocked his head to the right, his robust voice spoke, "Your welcome."   
  
She smiled slightly. She looked at the man, before entering, "Wait…" She paused briefly, "Can I have your name?"   
  
It was his turn to smirk, or at least that's what it looked like, she could only see part of his face. He laughed softly, "I'm afraid you can't."   
  
She crossed her arms on her chest, her tears slowly stopping, "And why not?"   
  
He looked at her for a split second and looked back to the ground. "I…feel it would be…inappropriate…too…your highness…now if you'll excuse me…I have some business to attend too."   
  
The young man looked at her shyly once more before turning away.   
  
She got his attention one last time, using her hand she made him face her, "Then perhaps," she tried to see his face, but he wouldn't let her, "When the time is right…you'll tell me."   
  
He smiled, only slightly, she couldn't really tell, "Perhaps." 

****

You've lost that loving feelin'   
  
  
The next morning, she was there, by Obi-Wan's side. Holding his sweaty hand in her own tiny hands; massaging it self-consciously. Later in the afternoon, she turned at the sound of the door. It was the young man, he saw her though, and left. Strange, she thought, it's the second time he's done that. Is he scared of me? She turned once more, putting Obi-wan's hand down, and she went for the door. But it opened before she got there. A small Jedi master looked at her as soon as he entered, his stick almost poking her. "Sit, you will."   
  
She smiled slightly before bowing, "Master Yoda,"   
  
"Queen Amidala,"   
  
"You sent for me. I came here as quickly as I could."   
  
"Need you, does Obi-Wan."   
  
Her brows furrowed, "I can see that…what happen…"   
  
"Terrible…afraid I am…know we do not." He bowed to her and turned to Obi-Wan.   
Using his stick, he poked aimlessly at the body, "Off freighter ship, found him, dying, we did." Another poke by Master Yoda's stick, "For him, good you are."   
  
She cringed slightly, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I…need you." There it was that voice. As soon as she heard it, she launched herself at the bed, "Am…idala…"   
  
"I'm right here Obi-wan." She grabbed his hand, for a second, he squeezed back and there was nothing.   
  
A healer, she suspected, came in and looked at him and then turned to Master Yoda, "Master, its no use…he is too weak to stay awake." Yoda nodded and turned to a crying Queen.   
  
"Sleep, you must, now. Need you, he will."   
  
Once she had left, Mace Windu turned to him; "It is no use Master. She does not love him as she has been said to have."   
  
Yoda looked at him, "True, love her, he does."   
  
"Master, we are playing with hearts here. Once Anakin returns…"   
  
Yoda narrowed his eyes cutting off the other Master. "Want nothing of Queen of Naboo does Anakin want…know master's lover does he."   
  
"Master, you saw the vision just as I have seen it."   
  
"Love they will, first love him she must."   
  
"Master, she can't love him – she doesn't want," Yoda shook his head, poking him with his stick. Master Windu took a deep breath. "This will not work Master…her heart does not want Obi-wan." 

**__**

I'm glad to have met you…   
  
  
She had stopped for some thing to eat. Upon entering the Hall, some thing had shot at her heart. The feeling of another one's presence, she assumed. It was the feeling of having another being somehow connected to her. She was aware of that person's presence, but she didn't know who that person was.   
  
"Who are you? You're not a Jedi are you?" She snapped suddenly and turned to see a girl who was strangely looking at her.   
  
Amidala tried to smile, "No I'm not a Jedi."   
  
"She's here for Obi-Wan…" the other girl for her answered.   
  
For a second Amidala glared, she hated people reading her mind. "You the mistress?"   
  
Amidala's eyes widened at the girl's question, "Excuse me?"   
  
"Are you…were you…his mistress?"   
  
"No!"   
  
The one that hadn't spoken nudged the other one. "Oh my bad…sorry."   
  
"Hey you wanna eat with us?" Amidala smiled, now they were trying to make it up to her.   
  
"Yes, that would be great…"   
  
"yeah, just follow us…" they began to walk all in the same direction. "Oh by the way, I'm Jules and this is Bant."   
  
Amidala smiled, "I'm Padme."   
  
They approached the table, there was one girl sitting next to man who had his arm around her and two other men were on the opposite side. The man sitting with the girl was laughing hard, harder then the other two. At the same time, all four turned to look at her. The one man with the girl saw Padme and his face sobered all quickly.   
  
"Everyone this is Padme…" Bant began and Jules continued, "Padme this is…everyone…"   
  
The man next to the girl was the one that had led her to her cabin and hadn't told her his name. The moment she saw him, she felt that connection strengthen, she felt all his emotions. His life force was the one she could so strongly feel. His presence was screaming at her.   
  
"Everyone, she's a friend of Obi-Wan's and she gonna eat with us."   
  
The two guys saw her and quickly made room for her.   
  
She saw the other man's face for the first time. He seemed familiar, she knew him, she had to have, but she had never met him. Yet she could feel him, and she was sure, he could feel her.   
  
He spoke, "I have to get going…" He paused, lightly kissing the cheek go the girl next to him, "I have some paper work to do."   
  
He looked at her once more. For the first time she noticed his eyes, she could look into them forever, cerulean baby blue.   
  
But then he was gone.   
  
The other girls were mumbling some stuff, especially the one he had been sitting with. The one he had been sitting with was a flush red. She knew they had to be going together.   
  
"He is so hot!" Jules exclaimed.   
  
Swallowing her food, Amidala asked, "Who was that?"   
  
Jules opened her mouth to speak, but was quieted by the girl he had been sitting with, "Who? Oh him… That's just a Jedi, no one important."   
  
"His name?" Amidala asked.   
  
The girl was silent, before Bant spoke, "He doesn't like to give strangers his name."   
  
Amidala took it as a sign to leave the subject alone and continued to eat. But there was something oddly familiar about that Jedi and his sky blue eyes.   


  
**_Wondering what you're dreaming when it came to mind that I didn't care_**   
  
  
She retreated back to Obi-wan that afternoon. She was finding it harder and harder to see Obi-wan. Part of her was glad she needed him, the other part was dreading that somehow she had been attached to him, _You the mistress?_ Those words had shocked her through out her entire system. What else was going on that she didn't know about?   
  
She quickened her step. She was anxious to see Obi-Wan and then go back to her quarters to think. The first thing on her mind was the mysterious stranger and the last thing on her mind was Obi-Wan.   
  
She didn't want to be attached at the hip to him. She didn't want to be then, she definitely didn't want to be now.   
  
But as soon as she reached Obi-Wan's she knew everything would not go as planned.   
  
At first, upon her entry, that same man was in the room. Yet again, when she approached, he left.   
She wanted to question him about why he seemed non-sociable near her. However, she had yet to build up enough confidence to do so. This time she let him pass but made sure to try at least to make eye contact. She had to remind herself she was here for Obi-Wan and not to make friends.   
  
She reached out and took his hand. _I could love you forever, but you would only love me for now._ She shook her head. Suddenly he turned and looked at her. He tried to smile, but she noted, he couldn't.   
  
"Still remembering?"   
  
She smiled to comfort him and to comfort herself, "Yes…"   
  
"Take care of him, Padme."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I haven't much time, but take care of him."   
  
Suddenly, she bolted, realizing what he was saying; she reached and smoothed his hair. "Take care of him Padme…and tell him…tell him…darkside powerful…decepti…"   
  
"Obi-wan…don't...don't talk like that," She was crying now, "You're gonna make it through this."   
  
Both his hands gripped her arm now, "Padme, it's okay…but…tell him…tell him I was good, but I was consumed…tell him the light will always prevail…"   
  
She wiped her eye, "Obi-wan, tell who? Obi-wan…!"   
  
"Time comes you will know who…"   
  
"What…" He released her.   
  
Looking at her, "Love him like I loved you." Suddenly beeps from all over consumed her. And she was lost. Tears running down her face as the scene unraveled in front of her. She felt a wave of pain suddenly and through the temple she could hear screams.   
  
"He's crashing!" Voices over whelmed her. _Love him like I loved you._ They flooded her mind.   
  
"Ma'am you're going to have to leave now…ma'am…I'm sorry you're going to have to leave now." She was frozen as she watched everything go down the deep end.   
  
"He's not dead…he's not dead…" was all the comfort she could get, "He's not dead."   
  
And then there was utter silence.   
  
"He's not dead…he's not dead…he's not dead…he's not dead…"   
  
With the exception of a dark laugh.   
  
"You're going to have to leave now ma'am…"   
  
_Love him like I loved you._


	2. Chapter 2

The Deep End ****

The Deep End: Chapter 2

By aznJEDI13

****

__ ****

It's amazing,   
how you make your face just like the wall   
How you take your heart and turn it off   
How I turn my head and lose it all   


  
  
They had been able to revive him. At first they wouldn't let her in to see him. But she had to; she had to ask him what he had meant. She had to assure him he would be okay. She had to assure herself.   
  
This time though, the young man stayed outside, he refused to go in and see Obi-Wan.   
  
She told herself, she had to be brave, she had to be brave for Obi-Wan. Two Jedi stayed outside Obi-Wan's door and there were two stationed inside too. She had never been really aware of the force. Yet she wondered curiously why they had all the protection and precautions.   
  
Also, the twelve Jedi high council now refused to go in and see him. She wondered why everyone suddenly feared him.   
  
She wasn't allowed to hold his hand anymore.   
  
He was paler then she had ever seen. She could have sworn he was snow white. Something about him now, was wrong. She could feel it. She looked at him, smoothed out his hair, "Obi-Wan?" he turned to face her. His eyes were cold and empty.   
  
Suddenly she felt alone.   
  
"Get out, Padme."   
  
"What?" She reached for his hand, but he slapped it away.   
  
"Get out Padme!"   
  
"But…" She realized she was crying now, "But Obi-Wan!"   
  
"You don't love me!"   
  
"What?" Her mind was racing as she paused, "Of course I love you…" her sobs became heavier.   
  
His eyes narrowed, "No you don't!"   
  
"What? You're wrong!"   
  
He yelled, "Get out Padme!"   
  
She began to tremble, "I love you…"   
  
"As a friend."   
  
Everything stopped.   
  
She didn't know what to say or what to do.   
  
Cause it was all true.   
  
He was right.   
  
He could never be her lover.   
  
"Get out Padme!"   
  
Her sobs were the only thing that responded to him.   
  
"Get out!" His eyes burned with this terrible fire. Something so callous, so incompetent, it made her cry more.   
  
"You don't understand Obi-Wan."   
  
"I understand perfectly! I understand that to you, I will always be just the older brother, I understand you will never love me! I understand! Don't you get it! I know you and I know that whatever we had or whatever, that will never happen! Don't you understand?"   
  
She understood perfectly.   
  
She didn't want to be married to a monster.   
  
She understood.   
  
She had to keep telling herself.   
  
She understood.   
  
She understood what she felt for him was anything but love.   
  
"Get out NOW!"   
  
She understood.   
  
He was no longer himself.   
  
She understood.   
  
He could never be her lover -- which was the last thing she wanted.   
  
She understood.   


**__**

Whoever told you I was letting go of the only thing I had ever known   


  
  
Jules and Bant had dragged her down there. She wasn't in any mood to do anything, but they were relentless. If it pleased them than it pleased her. Even though all she wanted to do was sulk in her cabin. She didn't understand what was wrong with Obi-Wan. Sure he looked a little whiter and little more scared and angered.   
  
But he was still Obi-Wan.   
  
She didn't even know why she was so concerned about Obi-Wan, he, himself, had said they were just friends and would always. Besides that was all she wanted to be. He had destroyed that place she held him in her heart a long time ago.   
  
She hadn't remembered the last time she had cried so long and so hard. She didn't know that this would have effected her so much. One time she had loved Obi-Wan. There was such a time when she had dreamed about him, when she was found aimlessly day dreaming.   
  
But now, now all she did was fear the horrible incompetent monster he had become.   
  
She didn't know how she had let them convince her to go with them, but somehow they had. She was having the worst time in her life.   
  
The only good thing was that mysterious Jedi was there. Even though he was there with his girl friend.   
  
He sat on the opposite side of the table from her. Eyeing her from time to time and the rest of the time he spent talking to his Jedi buds or whispering sweet nothings in Marina's ear. She swore she had met him before. He was vaguely familiar, but she strangely felt connected to him. His presence stuck out to her like a neon sign. She couldn't ignore his presence as much as she would have liked too.   
  
When everyone retreated to the dance floor, he had declined them saying he had two left feet. She felt like doing nothing so she kindly declined the invitation that welcomed her embarrassment. For a while she had sat there with her eyes closed trying to think about the events of the passed day. Only to open them and find the stranger's sky blue eyes staring at her, "Do you need anything?" she asked annoyed.   
  
He seemed like a little boy admiring some toy but as soon as she spoke he zapped out of whatever little phase he had been in.   
  
"You feeling okay your highness? I heard what happened with Obi-wan."   
  
"Just a little dazed, thank you for asking Padawan."   
  
"I'm not a Padawan anymore."   
  
She bit her lip, embarrassed, "You're not? Just last time I saw you I could have sworn I saw the symbolic braid on your head."   
  
"You probably did," He smirked proudly, "I just got knighted."   
  
"Congratulations. What did you provoke them into doing that would cause them to knight such a young boy?"   
  
His eyes narrowed, "I'm not a boy." He paused, "I grew up a long time ago."   
  
She bit her lip again, her cheeks flushing red, "I'm sorry, I can't think right now." She drank some water.   
  
He laughed, "I'd love to tell you sometime."   
  
"And when you do you'll tell me your name?"   
  
His smile faded, "Perhaps."   
  
She smiled, "I'm not a stranger anymore."   
  
"I'll believe that when you believe I'm not a boy."   
  
Her eyes danced, "It's a deal then, Sir Knight."   
  
"How about a walk in the Temple's hydroponics bay," He paused, drinking from his glass, "It will clear your head and my own."   
  
She sobered, thinking to herself, "If it's refreshing."   
  
He stood up and held his hand out towards her, "Trust me, it's refreshing."   


**__**

I never dreamed I'd meet someone like you   


  
  
The walk was very refreshing.   
  
The hydroponics bay reminded her of Naboo and she found herself direly wanting to forget Obi-Wan and return home. The two of them walked through the garden silently. Neither wanting to speak or needing to speak.   
  
But she couldn't stand the silence as much as she couldn't stand the where she was. Either one had to chose to stay or go. She had to leave for Naboo soon. Who knew what was happening on her planet?   
  
"Are you going to tell me the story?" She asked.   
  
"I'd rather not…" He began.   
  
But she cut him off, "Like you'd rather not tell me your name Sir Knight."   
  
"I suppose you are right."   
  
"The story then, please, something to entertain us."   
  
He laughed, "You sound like my girl friend."   
  
She smiled back, "You sound like Master Kenobi."   
  
"Your…significant other…right?"   
  
"Is that what's going around the temple? No, he is not my…significant other…we were once but not anymore." She watched his face brighten for a second; "Our feelings for each other changed," She stopped and then looked at him once more, "Now your story."   
  
"It's not really a story more just like what happened. My master was…killed…and they had…they saw nothing holding me back from the trials."   
  
She grew solemn, placing her hand on his arm lightly, "I'm sorry about your master."   
  
His eyes saddened, "Yes well everything comes with a price."   
  
"Your absolutely right."   
  
"Tell me about yourself. How did you become Queen? How did you meet such a wretch like Obi-Wan?"   
  
"He's not a wretch!" she said defensively, "No…no…he's not…or he wasn't. He had been kind and gentle once until just now."   
  
He motioned for her to continue, she did. "I became Queen when I was fourteen I was elected by my people."   
  
"Why you haven't told the others that your Queen?"   
  
She shook her head, "Why haven't you told me your name?"   
  
"Good answer." He laughed and then creased his brows intensely, "What is that?"   
  
He pointed to the japor snippet Anakin had given her years before. She smiled sweetly, "This?"   
  
"Yes that," He paused, eyes narrowing as he leaned forward to look closer, "May I?" she nodded and he took the small pendent in his hand. She felt something from his touch as his fingers ran over the softness of the wood and in the deep carving of the Tatoonie patterned. "Who gave this to you?"   
  
"A young boy from Tatoonie."   
  
He smiled slightly, "Why do you wear it? Surely you have fancier stuff to wear."   
  
"It's special to me. It's almost become part of me. He's…I care about him very much." She smiled at the memory of a young boy, ragged clothing and lopsided smile.   
  
He was intrigued by her story now, "What happened to the boy?"   
  
"We lost contact through the years, but I will never forget him."   
  
He fingered with the pendent some more. His brows creased as he looked at the pattern more intensely, "The pattern itself reminds me of you."   
  
He bit his lip. There was a long silence. A silence filled with embarrassment, wonder, and curiosity.   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "How can you say that? You don't know me and I don't know…you…" Her tone grew flat, "Where do I know you from?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
She raised an eye brow wrapping folding her arms against her chest, "I'm not convinced."   
  
He dropped the pendent, "Before this week I had never seen you in my life."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
His eyes narrowed, "I'm positive. I don't remember you."   


**** __

Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare   


  
  
She spent the night dreaming of the mysterious stranger. It wasn't dreaming actually, it was more imagination of things. And then it occurred to her. The mysterious stranger had the same eyes as that little boy. The same distinct baby blue eyes -- ones that now she could get lost in forever. The eyes were the only link to the Jedi Knight and Anakin. And then there was the Knight's fondness of the pendent. She shook her head. She still wasn't thinking clearly. It couldn't be true.   
  
Why would Anakin not tell her who he was?   
  
**AMIDALA!**   
  
She shot up. Some voice had invaded her mind.   
  
**I NEED YOU**   
  
Who was talking to her? It had to be Obi-Wan.   
  
She hadn't run that fast in her entire life. She sped through the halls ignoring the gazes from the surrounding Jedi and the murmurs from other visitors.   
  
When she came to Obi-Wan's door they wouldn't let her in.   
  
***Obi-Wan?***   
  
**Yes…**   
  
***They won't let me in!***   
  
**It's okay, everything's going to be okay.*** And then she felt nothing. His presence was gone. Gone, gone. She shook, he was gone.   
  
She was crying now as she screamed his name, "Obi-Wan!"   
  
His door opened. A sudden wave of hope hit her.   
  
But they didn't let her in.   
  
Instead they wheeled an empty bed away.   
  
She was about to go in, but there was someone in there that held her back.   
  
"I'm sorry, you can't go in there." It was the mysterious Jedi.   
  
Her eyes narrowed through the tears, "What? What's happened?"   
  
"He's gone, your highness. He's gone."   
  
She was sobbing now. Hot tears the only thing that comforted her, "No, no, no, no, no…"   
  
She collapsed against the Knight's chest. Her tears soaking his shirt. "It's okay, it's okay." He said as his arms enveloped her in a comforting embrace.   
  
But the only thing that could be heard was her constant, "No, no, no, no, no, he's not dead…he can't be dead…no, no, no…" and her sweet sobs of lost.   
  
His voice echoed through her, shaking her cores. _Love him like I loved you._   
  
And she would never know who he meant.   


**__**

I never dreamed I'd love someone like you   


  
  
How many times that night had she dreamed of his face? No not Obi-Wan's face.   
  
But the face of mysterious Jedi Knight.   
  
And his intense blue eyes.   
  
How those blue eyes sent her spiraling into endless circles. His touch was some how magically electrifying. Even when all he touched was the small pendent around her neck.   
  
And he had held her in his arms as she cried. She had never felt any safer than that moment. He was able to calm her and comfort her better than anyone had ever. Better than Obi-Wan had. His arms she could get lost in forever. He could make everything all right.   
  
But he still wouldn't tell her his name.   
  
She couldn't say she loved him, but she couldn't deny her attraction towards him.   
  
He had a girl friend. She had to get over him.   
  
And then there was Obi-Wan. What would he have said if she had decided to fantasize about some Jedi Knight instead of mourning his death?   
  
But there was no sense in trying to imagine what the dead would say or do.   
  
She found it hard to cry again. She felt as if she had released all the tears. Inside she wondered where Obi-Wan's body was. She remember burning Qui-Gon's body, but Obi-Wan's was no where to be found.   
  
Some say he had disappeared into the force.   
  
Others chose not to answer her question.   
  
The Jedi Council had decided it was time for her to go home, she concurred. As much as she enjoyed the temple, she missed Naboo.   
  
"We will be sending Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker with you as protection."   
  
She nodded. It would be wonderful to see Anakin again. She hadn't seen him her entire visit at the Temple and was beginning to wonder where he had gone.   
  
"You will leave tonight, it will be safer."   
  
She stood inside the circle they formed with a sober look of grief. The perfect façade for those that can read your mind, "Yes, thank you master…for everything."   
  
Mace Windu spoke once more, "We appreciate your gratitude, go and may the force be with you."   
  
Now she had to just go find the mysterious Jedi. She wanted to say goodbye. It seemed like the right thing to do. She couldn't imagine leaving without saying goodbye to someone who had touched her heart almost like other Jedi had before.   


**__**

Are you an angel?   


  
  
She never found him. He wasn't there to say good bye to her. She wasn't upset. She had figured he wouldn't show up. No one did and that didn't disappoint her.   
  
When she entered the cockpit there was one man inside. His back was turned to her, she assumed that was Anakin.   
  
She wanted to tell him how she had missed him.   
  
Except she hadn't really missed him.   
  
She wanted him to know about all the times that she had wanted to write him, even though she hadn't written a single letter. But neither had he.   
  
She wanted to tell him how much she still cared for him.   
  
Except it wouldn't matter how much she had cared about him because if they had truly had a friendship they never would have lost contact and grown so far about. She knew that somehow all that might come to haunt her.   
  
She wanted to tell him so much, but she couldn't find the words.   
  
She was suddenly consumed with doubts and fears. She had gone from happily anticipating their reunion to dreading their meeting with a great deal of guilt and fear.   
  
All she wanted to do was return home to Naboo and forget this whole ordeal ever happened.   
  
And yet he was here, in the cockpit. He was taking her home.   
  
He probably wasn't a boy anymore. Just like her mysterious Jedi.   
  
She would never know his name.   
  
She was pondering how to approach the young Knight piloting the ship. His hand flew across the controls so fast she was spellbound. He heard her approach and turned around, "Anakin Skywalker?" she asked.   
  
The man shook his head, "Sorry that's not me ma'am. I'm just tha pilot."   
  
"I see. Will Jedi Skywalker be present on this flight to Naboo?" she asked trying to do her best impression of the Queen.   
  
The man chuckled, "Indeed he will. Though I highly doubt your find'm in here however great tha fighter pilot he is." He laughed some more, "He wouldn't be caught dead flyin one of these bastards."   
  
She smiled, "Will I meet him soon?"   
  
He laughed some more, "Probably not, tha ol guy keeps to himself when flyin." The man laughed and then sobered, leaning down so only she could hear, "He loves tha stars ya know. Loves them so much, he stands there thinkin' for hours while he's lookin at them."   
  
His voice grows louder, "I bet ya know, some beauty like ya probably already met his royal pain-in-the-arse…quite tha charmer…ladies love'm."   
  
"Royal?" she questioned, she knew he was a former slave.   
  
"Yea royal, got some chosen one gig goin' for'm, beats me. He still just a Jedi." The man leans closer to her once again and points towards a door, "Everyone favors dat conceited braggart."   
  
"You're not a Jedi?" she asked.   
  
He shook his head, "No ma'am, true born pilot -- Midiclorians are happily normal…I just fly'm Jedi 'round lot," He held out his hand for her to shake, "Owen Lars."   
  
Taking his hand, she smiled, "Padme Namberrie."   
  
"Welcome Padme…good ol Anakin over dere suppose ta escort a Queen so sit bak and-"   
  
"I'm the Queen."   
  
"Relax," Owen stopped, studied her, she watched him laugh some more, "It is tha Queen, sorry didn't recognize ya." He froze thinking about what he had just said about Anakin, "Your highness…forgive wut I said 'bout Sir Knight…"   
  
She laughed, "No need to apologize," she leaned closer to the man so only he could hear and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell the royal-pain."   
  
Owen laughed some more, "It's not dat I'm worried 'bout."   
  
She crossed her arms, "What are you worried about?"   
  
Taking his finger, Owen put it on his lips, "I'd tell ya, but it's a secret…"   
  
She smiled once more before turning and exiting. She failed to hear the words spoken after she left.   
  
Owen turned to a now opened door and looked straight into two deep blue eyes.   
  
"Sure looks like an angel to me." Taking a breath he spoke some more, "I don't kno why ya wanna to avoid some beautiful creature like dat." 

****

Go on to Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

The Deep End ****

The Deep End: Chapter 3

By aznJEDI13

****

__

Baby you're so beautiful and when I'm near you I can't breathe   
  


  
"Anakin..."   
  
He heard it, there was that voice. The voice that endlessly haunted his dreams, twisted his thoughts, and crippled his emotions.   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
Like music to his ears, he would never forget a word she said. He would never forget the way she said his name. It was like an ocean of love broadcast towards him.   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
His feet flew down the stairs; the voice was calling him. He must obey. He came to her door and stopped.   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
He opened the door.   
  
He was overwhelmed with her beautiful.   
  
He stopped breathing, his voice caught in his throat. He was nine years old again. She was so perfect. She was an angel.   
  
Her chocolate brown hair running endless oceans down her frame. The dark tresses begging him to run his fingers through them. Her opal eyes refused to look at him.   
  
How he loved those eyes, eyes that held his soul, his heart, and his flesh.   
  
And he saw her tears. Could those tears have been his fault?   
  
He drank in her beauty. Her passionate complexion, her lovely opal eyes, her chocolate brown tresses, and oceans of curled hair. Tiny hands waiting to entwine in his…   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
And a voice that moved mountains…   
  
Then baby blue met opal, for a second his body couldn't move. He moved towards her-hoping, waiting. Her arms encircled him. Her touch sent shivers through his body.   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
She held his head on her shoulder, her hand pressed against his neck. And he had never felt safer. She kissed his ear.   
  
He was sure he had died and gone to heaven.   
  
He turned to kiss her.   
  
"Oh, Anakin..."   
  
And she disappeared.   


**** __

Tried to fight it but it can't be denied   
  


  
Anakin Skywalker awoke suddenly. His sheets violently thrust in several directions and twisted in many other ways. Sweat beaded his face and soaked his brow; his face flushed a bright red embarrassed slightly, but more importantly frustrated. His toned chest embellished with muscles of all kind was wet with sweat. His ears were even flushed a reddish color. His eyes were squinted against the darkness. They were dancing around the room, searching for a possible answer. Yet he could find none.   
  
Except that it was she.   
  
The woman who had haunted his very dreams since he was a child, the very reason for his existence.   
  
The very reason for his problems, the very reason why he had rather not see her, he wanted to run, but he could not leave her. Even if he couldn't stand to be in the same room as her.   
  
His quarters on the transport were fairly large, but he had neglected to put anything up. He figured, if he put something of his girlfriend up, then he would have to put something of Padme up too.   
  
He unwound the sheets, cuddling back in them. He closed his eyes.   
  
All he could see was she.   
  
Her beautiful opal eyes staring straight at him, her lips hungrily, feverishly waiting for his, her hair unbound spiraling down her playfully. All she needed was a set of wings.   
  
And she would truly be an angel.   
  
He opened his eyes, trying to run, to hide, and to get away. Yet he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't run.   
  
"Anakin."   
  
There was her voice.   
  
Devouring his insecurities, relinquishing his fears, hiding his remorse; she broke his cores, she shook his heart.   
  
She held his soul.   
  
And with a voice that could move mountains, she could move his soul and change his heart. And her opal eyes, could see his core, could break him down, could read his mind and his heart.   
  
"Anakin."   
  
But he couldn't take it anymore. Yet he couldn't run. There was no where to go.   
  
Then there was pain.   
  
His hands gripped his head. The ringing in his ears got louder. He could hear voices calling to him, beseeching him. Embellishing him with fear and with power. The ringing wouldn't stop.   
  
Her voice was gone.   
  
His eyes squint shut, trying to block the pain and the voices.   
  
Like a million minds had just been destroyed.   
  
He screamed in agony, in fear, in consternation. The ringing would not stop and the voices would not stop flowing.   
  
Then the million minds were gone.   
  
There was utter silence.   
  
"Anakin…" And her voice a mere memory of a dream.   
  
She was the catalyst of so much and she was also depressant of so much. When she called out to him it only made him relax so much more.   
  
In all his dreams, she had never finished a single sentence.   
  
"Anakin…I…"   


**__**

I have a bad feeling about this…   


  
  
_I'm not denying her ethereal beauty Owen, I just want nothing to do with her. I know she's an angel._ Anakin's words echoed through his mind. Obviously the boy was confused about his feelings. It was just that Anakin didn't realize his confusion yet.   
  
He had been dwelling on everything, trying to figure out what exactly was wrong with Anakin's angel. Anakin hadn't really told him the reason behind his avoidance.   
  
He knew, he, Owen Lars, would never avoid such a beauty like Padme Namberrie. The fact that she was a Queen didn't help at all.   
  
He knew she was Anakin's and she would always be.   
  
But her voice interrupted his thoughts, "Teach me how to fly the ship Owen?"   
  
He turned around to look at her. She was dressed in a white jump suit, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her opal eyes staring straight into his blue eyes.   
  
He laughed, "I'm sure ya already kno how your Highness…"   
  
"Please," she took a breath in, "Padme…"   
  
"Well Padme, ya wouldn't wanna fly one of these-"   
  
A long insistent beep cut his off.   
  
"Bastards," he finished awkwardly, his brows creased when he turned to look at a certain monitor, "Oh blast."   
  
"What is it?" she asked, peering over his shoulder instantly.   
  
He moved so she could see the vessels approaching. "Oh, my," she said in her soft voice.   
  
"Wut up with dat, it's suppose ta be a planet, not a…crap." Breathing in, he spoke into the comm, "Cap'tan Skywalker, ya betta get ova' here A SAP."   


  
  
**_I don't need this to remember you by…_**   


  
  
"Capt?" Owen's voice echoed through the cockpit, "Capt?"   
  
But there was no answer.   
  
"Capt?"   
  
Suddenly she felt a deep wave of pain. The pain was so strong her knees broke and she fell to the floor. This pain was far worst than any physical pain. There was a ringing in her ear that just wouldn't stop. She gripped her head in fear it might explode; she had never felt some thing so strong before. She heard voices echoing her in ears, a million voices…or a million minds.   
  
It was like they had suddenly been destroyed. Or erased, or wiped out of the universe.   
  
Who was capably of such murder, of such an atrocity?   
  
Then the voices were gone, the pain had ceased, and the ringing had stopped. By now Owen was by her side, his hands on her back, steadying her.   
  
"Are ya alright?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.   
  
"I think so," she took a deep breath standing up, trying to regain her bearings, "What was that?"   
  
"What was wut?" he asked, his blue eyes now confused.   
  
She shook her head, mumbling to herself, "That…that was…stronger, more painful…then any physical pain…and you didn't feel it?"   
  
Owen shook his head, "No ma'am."   
  
The ship shook hard.   
  
"Oh blast," he muttered to himself and then spoke into the comm, "Anakin ya betta get ya arse ova' here."   
  
Silence.   
  
He spoke once more into the comm, "Anakin?"   
  
He turned and looked at her worriedly, "Would ya go and see wuts up with'm?"   
  
She nodded and trudged down the corridor. She came to his door and knocked.   
  
No answer.   
  
"Jedi Skywalker?"   
  
Again no answer.   
  
She opened the door. She found him on the floor, his hands gripping his head in agony and his eyes squinted in pain.   
  
She was at his side as soon as she saw him. She put her hand on his back and felt something electrify through him. It shot through her body. It was a strange sensation, but it felt vaguely familiar.   
  
Anakin was cold, ice cold.   
  
_You come from a warm planet, Ani. A little too warm for my taste, but space is cold._   
  
Owen came running in. "Blast it, Skywalker dey got us caught'n a tractor beam!"   
  
He looked at Anakin, who was still on the floor, shook his head, "Snap out of it, Capt…we got company…"   
  
She saw it took almost all of the Jedi's Knight strength to stand. He opened his eyes slowly, in fear that the pain would come back. His shaggy spiked hair ruffled in several different directions. His back was hunched over, but he was still a good foot taller than she was. He had certainly grown up. And then he looked at her, as if ashamed, nervous, and afraid.   
  
He had intense baby blue eyes – familiar baby blue eyes.   
  
"We can't run, Owen."   
  
She knew that voice.   
  
_The pattern itself reminds me of you._   
  
She was speechless. Looking Anakin in the eye angrily, the words seemed to burn on her tongue.   
  
"You didn't tell me."   


**__**

What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way   
  


  
The tension between them was quite obvious. Owen hated it. He felt like they both would explode if he said a single word. Padme's eyes were flowing with anger and confusion. While with Anakin's body language it was clear he was waiting to deck someone.   
  
Being trapped with them in a cell didn't help either.   
  
It was the most boring thing that had happened to him all day. Since they refused to participate in even a casual conversation, he was forced to entertain himself.   
  
Padme was seated in a small corner; her knees brought up against her chest. Her arms wrapped around her, hugging her knees, she was staring, pondering over what had just occurred.   
  
Anakin was on the other side of the cell; his back leaned up against the wall and arms crossed in front of his chest. He was staring at anything and everything but her. This was one situation he couldn't use his charm to get out of.   
  
"I'm sorry your highness." He had begun more than once.   
  
And she had just ignored him.   
  
They had things to sort out and Owen was in the middle, he spoke, "If ya don't mind, I think ya both should talk it ova'."   
  
"It's none of your business Owen." Anakin was the first to answer.   
  
"No, no, he's right Anakin…there are things that need to be said."   
  
He liked Padme – she saw his uneasiness. Rather that or she felt just as uneasy as he did.   
  
Anakin finally turned his attention to Padme.   
  
"What is there to say your highness?"   
  
She pointed at him, "You didn't tell me Anakin." She paused, her voice now barely a whisper, "Were you just going to play me for a while?" She paused again, her voice even lower then before, "How could you do such a thing?"   
  
He was about to answer, to voice his reasons, but the cell door opened.   
  
One man, dressed in blue, pointed to Owen, "Get him out of here."   
  
The other man, dressed in gray, nodded, seizing Owen, chaining his hands, he took him out of the cell at gunpoint.   
  
The man dressed in blue pointed to Anakin and Amidala; "His Lordship will be here to see you soon."   
  
Anakin slumped to the floor, "Sith." He shook his head and spoke in a whisper; "We've got to get out of here."   
  
The door opened once more to reveal a cloaked figure. His eyes were hidden under the darkness of his cloak. His figure was small and petite compared to Anakin. But it made him no less scary; in fact, upon first glance Amidala was instantly scared of him.   
  
His skin was pale and there was a large scar across his cheek. He wore one black glove to match his all black outfit. She could see the shiny hilt of a lightsaber on his belt.   
  
Suddenly she understood; they had to put their differences away for the moment.   
  
His voice was commanding and fearfully dark, "We meet finally, Anakin."   
  
Anakin stood, his eyes intensely staring at the man before him, "Master."   
  
"Padawan."   


**__**

When shadows paint the scenes,   
Where spotlights used to fall   
And I'm left wondering is it really worth it all   
  


  
"You never fit with Lords and Ladies, Master." Anakin was a foot taller than the cloaked man was but that did not make the shorter figure anymore evil.   
  
She had never seen something so evil in her entire life. This man was completely covered with coldness and darkness. It seemed like he had a heart of stone. "I am not your master, young Skywalker. You will address me properly."   
  
"You will always be my master."   
  
The man threw back his hood, pointing his finger at Anakin, "I have a new master. One far better than Qui-Gon could ever be and far better than I could have ever been to you."   
  
She knew that voice. She knew that man.   
  
_Love him like I love you._   
  
She gasped – it was Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was a Sith, the man thought to be dead was alive – as a Sith.   
  
Staring back at the man, Anakin's brow creased as he spoke softly, "Perhaps,"   
  
"Do not under estimate the power of the darkside, Skywalker."   
  
Obi-Wan's features were delicate, but his eyes were harsh. It was hard to tell she had once loved him and he had once loved her. He seemed so cold now it was impossible for her to imagine this monster capable of love. He had not changed with the exception of his voice that seemed flat, dull, and emotionless and his eyes were cold, cruel, and incompetent.   
  
His eyes were a reflection of his heart.   
  
Turning his attention from Anakin to her, he smiled wickedly, "Would you love me now Padme? Would you?" he was walking toward her. She was frightened, her knees were buckling and her fingers shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"Would you love me now Padme? I am the most powerful man in the galaxy! Would you love me now?"   
  
He had her backed up against a wall. She choked back words; she bit back thoughts. She could not answer him.   
  
After all she did not love him.   
  
He smiled at her; a twisted, evil looking smile, whispering in her ear, "I could give you the universe Padme…"   
  
His voice sent a tingle through her body. Sending signals over her as his warmth enveloped her.   
  
"The universe Padme, can you imagine?"   
  
But she could not answer. She could not find words; she had lost what to say somewhere.   
  
When she did not answer him, he yelled at her, "Answer me Padme!"   
  
Tears were pouring out from her eyes. Tears of what he had become; what he was offering her, and what she was turning down.   
  
Yet these tears were not for her, these tears were for him. She had no tears for herself because she had no one to cry over.   
  
"Stop it Obi-wan, you're hurting her." Anakin interrupted.   
  
Obi-Wan turned around, angered clearly. "Me? Hurt her? I do not think so."   
  
He pointed his finger at Anakin; "You are the one that hurt her! You! You didn't want to tell who you were and now you're blaming me – when I'm offering her the universe!"   
  
"I do not want the universe." Both turned to see Padme, now composed. Her eyes had the spark of a regal Queen. Her voice was flat and monotone. She had assumed Queen Amidala; the warmth of Padme burned away. Padme was hurting; Amidala was not.   
  
"I do not want the stars." Her voice was trembling now. Her lip was quivering, she fighting herself to regain control.   
  
"Where is Owen?"   
  
Obi-Wan had seemed in a trance. He was amazed at how well she carried herself. He was amazed she had turned him down.   
  
"Milord where is our pilot?" she asked once more.   
  
Obi-Wan came back to reality almost unwillingly, "He is gone."   
  
Silence.   
  
"I'm sorry Obi-Wan I cannot stay with you."   
  
Silence.   
  
"I know."   
  
"You knew?"   
  
More silence.   
  
"Yes."   
  
She put her hand on his cheek and spoke softly. "I'm sorry."   
  
A cold silence now enveloped them.   
  
"So am I."   
  
Suddenly a man came running in, he was out of breath, "Milord, the Jedi has escaped!"   
  
Obi-wan turned around, his eyes searching the small cell. Anakin was no where to be seen. He was mad now. He had let his emotions get the best of him. Anakin and Amidala had found a way to control him by controlling his desire to have her.   
  
"Find him! Do not let him leave this ship!" he demanded, "The Emperor wants his head!"   
  
Turning on his heel, he walked out, and then turned back, "Bring her with me."   
  
----------------------------------   
  
Despite the fact that she was feet behind Obi-Wan she was still frightened. Someone reached out from behind and clasped a hand on her mouth. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. She was led to a corridor where she was released.   
  
She was staring straight into the intense eyes of Anakin Skywalker.   
  
But before she could say anything they were on the run. His hand gripped hers tightly as if he was hanging on for dear life.   
  
At first it had hurt, but then it had began to feel unexpectedly comfortable. She could feel his emotions; she knew his thoughts. She didn't know why but she could see inside of him.   
  
They had managed to loose the men that had followed them. They had taken shelter in a small hidden area. She thought they were hidden hard enough that they could just stay there. And then she remembered that they were on the run from a Sith. She had been breathing hard, she could barely think. She didn't know what to think.   
  
And then she remembered she had turned down the galaxy.   
  
"Do you trust me?"   
  
She creased her eyebrows and she spoke in a confused whisper, "What?"   
  
"Do you trust me?" his voice was gentle and kind yet smooth and deep. Mature and yet immature, it was the voice of a man with the slightest sound of the young boy still very much alive in him.   
  
She wanted to laugh, but the last time she had laughed at him – he had taken her seriously.   
  
_I'm going to marry you._   
  
"Yes," She hesitated, "I trust you," then she paused, a confused look growing on her potent face, "Why?"   
  
Anakin didn't look at her; his eyes focused somewhere else, "Do you see that fighter?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"You're going to have to jump in there and start the engine," His eyes narrowed, "I'll give you some cover."   
  
She nodded once more. He looked down at her. His voice quiet and robust, reminding her of the man he had become, "Remember, I trust you Padme. My life is in your hands."   
  
How could he do this to her? How could he put her on the spot? None of it mattered.   
  
She was going to get them out of here.   
  
Turning to him, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "For luck."   


**** __

What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you   


  
  
To Obi-Wan's anger, they had escaped and stole away on a fighter. She had never been so relieved to see the stars.   
  
_The universe Padme, can you imagine?_   
  
She was still shivering from her encounter with Obi-Wan or whoever Obi-Wan was now.   
  
She and Anakin hadn't said a word to each other since they had boarded the plan. It would probably stay that way for the entire flight back to Naboo.   
  
He certainly had changed.   
  
Nothing could describe the feelings she had felt when she had discovered who that mysterious knight had been. She had felt betrayed, back stabbed, a number of emotions that were impossible to describe.   
  
Seeing Obi-wan wasn't half the reason for her anger. He was just icing on the cake. How long had Anakin planned on playing her?   
  
She was angry with him, but it was hard to stay angry with such a man. He was handsome; everywhere he had muscles bulging from his tunic. His intense icy-blue eyes, eyes that with one look could capture any girl's heart. He was a ladies man that was for sure – one of those men with a girl in every system.   
  
She wasn't sure about anything anymore.   
  
She thought she had loved Obi-Wan, but it was clear she didn't anymore. She had never loved him. She had just had the mindset that she did to make him feel better and to make herself feel better.   
  
She got these feelings and these emotions when near Anakin. Yet how could a boy make her feel a way only a man could?   
  
But he wasn't a boy.   
  
She could see inside Anakin for some reason. She knew what he was thinking, and what he was feeling. She couldn't find an answer as to why there was some kind of connection between them. And she didn't want to think of what it meant.   
  
It was long time before she decided to turn in. Anakin had long before gone to do something and she had wanted to leave him alone.   
  
She didn't know if she was avoiding him self-consciously or consciously.   
  
Either way she had a good reason not to associate with him. He had played her after all; he had played with her heart.   


  
  
**_Are you an angel..._**   
  


  
"I'm going to miss you Padme."   
  
She grasped his hand tighter, "And I, you."   
  
They walked along the corridor of the palace, fingers entwined. She gripped his hand for dear life afraid that if she let go one of them would meet their doom.   
  
They walked in the quiet. Trying to a find peace.   
  
The world around them was coming down.   
  
His pace was slow and regretful. He was trying to savor the moment. Soon all he would have were moments.   
  
He stopped, "What is it love?" she asked turning around to face him.   
  
"Your beautiful," he replied.   
  
She smiled, "Stop flattering me."   
  
"I live to please you." His voice was deep and soft.   
  
She hit him playfully. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away; he pulled her towards him. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly, when they stopped, he whispered, "You're an angel, you know."   
  
Suddenly everything began to shake. Images changed before her eyes. "Amidala."   
  
Another man appeared. His breathing was inconsistent and his eyes were pure evil. Cloaked in black, he approached her.   
  
"Amidala."   
  
He was coming after her. She screamed. His hand was outstretched towards her, but she ran.   
  
"Amidala."   
  
Someone was shaking her now.   
  
"Amidala."   
  
The man grabbed her. Unable to think, she swung her fist at anything and everything. She screamed once more.   
  
Suddenly she felt pressure on her neck. Before she could react, she collapsed.   
  
The dark man lingering in her dreams.   


****

Go on to Chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

The Deep End ****

The Deep End: Chapter 4

By aznJEDI13

__

****

What a wicked game to play to make me feel this way   
  


  
She awoke to find herself in the med bay. The bright lights strained her eyes. She squinted several times, trying to adjust to her surrounding. There was a strange warmth in the room.   
  
Anakin.   
  
Then she remembered. Her head throbbed terribly and her neck was fairly sore. She tried to sit up, but something held her back. She looked up. A driod stood there, his mechanical eyes staring at her almost quizzically.   
  
"What…" it hurt to speak, she tried to find her voice, "Where am I?"   
  
There was a long pause, "Alderaan."   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
Anakin appeared from behind a wall. His hand holding something against his eye, he spoke once more. His voice compassionate and gentle, he spoke softly, "The Alderaan system." He gave her a lopsided smirk, "Quite lovely from the outside."   
  
"You should know," she mumbled accidentally, "Where's your mistress of the system?"   
  
His smile instantly disappeared as he shuddered making her feel guilty.   
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." She replied apologetically.   
  
He smiled at her once more and spoke once again in that soft voice of his, "No," he laughed, "No, no. I deserved that one."   
  
She tried to smile, but it hurt too. He was gazing at her intensely now. She didn't like it.   
  
He just had this gaze that wouldn't leave.   
  
"What happened to me?" she asked, trying to change the subject.   
  
His gaze disappeared and his smile faded. For a moment she was disappointed that she was no longer his center of attention.   
  
"I went to check on you…and I guess you were having a nightmare." He laughed, "Well you wouldn't wake up. I had to stop somewhere before you did me more damage."   
  
She looked at him confused, "Did you more damage?"   
  
He laughed again; it was a soft chuckle. Some thing she wouldn't mind to hear all the time. For the first time he took his hand off his eye to reveal a big round purple and black circle around his eye. She could vaguely see tiny knuckle prints. She laughed, "Didn't you put any bacta on it?"   
  
He came over to her bed; "I wanted you to see it first."   
  
Looking up at him she smiled, "Why can't I sit up in here?"   
  
He laughed again, "Here," he pushed a button, "Try now."   
  
She sat up once more with nothing interrupting her. But she groaned, when she pulled up straight, "How come I hurt so much?"   
  
He smirked this time, "Would you like a back rub?"   
  
She laughed -- music to his ears. "Please."   
  
He began to massage her back. His touch sent shivers through her. It gave her a feeling she had never felt before. Despite his hand's roughness, it felt gentle and serene. For some reason, he was able to calm her down. He put her at ease.   
  
"It's been a long time Padme."   
  
She sighed, "Yes, it's been a very long time."   
  
He laughed, "Where to began?"   
  
She smiled, turning she kissed his hand as it rubbed, "How about the beginning?"   


****

__

It's tearin' up my heart when I'm with you   
But when we are apart I feel it too   


  
  
"You haven't changed Padme. You're still that ambitious girl you always were. Putting aside everything to help those around you."   
  
She looked up, Anakin's sincere blue eyes connected with her. They were searching her soul; looking for answer, searching for reason, uncovering truths.   
  
She laughed, "And you're still flattering Anakin Skywalker, ever so direct."   
  
He smiled a lopsided grin. A smirk that sent tingles to every part of her body, "Would it be out of place to call you an angel?"   
  
She laughed again, sounding a little less serious then she had been, speaking softly, "You never give up."   
  
He leaned down, his face inches from hers, and spoke in that soft gentle voice of his; "I always get what I want."   
  
She went silent.   
  
He was going to kiss her. She knew that. He was hard to stay mad at. He was Anakin, the charmer and the ladies man. He knew the key to every girl's soul.   
  
How could she stay mad at those baby blue eyes?   
  
Eyes that secretly held her own soul.   
  
She had only known him as Anakin for a few days. Yet she knew him as her mysterious Jedi for a few weeks.   
  
Weeks that had seemed like years.   
  
She smiled at him, breaking the moment, "You do?"   
  
He laughed, "Yeah I do."   
  
She went solemn, "What if you can't?"   
  
He smirked once again, this time his smile was a little more determined and a lot less humorous, "I will do anything to get what I want."   
  
Her eyes locked with his, her brown opal eyes a serious reflection of the hurt she had been put through, but Obi-Wan and by him. His heart sank, "I'm sorry Padme,"   
  
She laughed and placed her finger on his lips, "Don't be."   
  
Anakin laughed, "I am and I will be…that won't change."   
  
She sobered, "What are you sorry for?" She spoke once more, a little angrier then she had been at first, "For Obi-Wan's turning or for playing me?"   
  
His smiled disappeared, "Pick one."   
  
She laughed to lighten the melancholy mood. He reached out and grabbed her hand. His big hand fit perfectly with her small petite hand, almost in a whisper he spoke, "I'm serious Padme. I was wrong."   
It startled her. His touch did wonders through her skin. Sending shivers throughout her body.   
  
"Let go, please." She whispered.   
  
"Padme, I was wrong." His grip on her hand tightened.   
  
Silence. In her warning tone, "Let go please, Anakin."   
  
"Padme, forgive me… you have to believe me. I'm sorry." His grip tightened some more. It hurt.   
  
Silence filled their conversation.   
  
His head fell, "Padme, please…"   
  
"Let go please, Anakin…you're hurting me." She pleaded.   
  
Instantly her hand fell back down to her side. His eyes looked away embarrassed. His delicate features had sobered and he turned so his back was too her.   
  
Slowly she got off the bed, despite the pain, the aches, and the soreness she began to make her way over to the young man.   
  
He wasn't a boy anymore.   
  
He had grown up.   
  
"Anakin," she placed her hand on his shoulder. He was cold. He had gone suddenly from warm and loving to cold and dangerous.   
  
"Anakin, look at me."   
  
He turned and his eyes, his eyes had changed right in front of her. They were cruel, they were dangerous, and they frightened her.   
  
"I know you're sorry Anakin." He turned away   
  
For a moment, she hesitated before wrapping her arms around his back. In his ear, she whispered, "I forgive you."   
  
He turned to look at her. Gone was the wrath that had been there and only care and concern remain, "Thank you."   
  
She wanted him to kiss her so badly. It was driving her insane.   
  
He leaned down.   
  
She could almost feel his lips on her own.   
  
"Queen Amidala!"   
  
Letting go of Anakin, she turned at the sound of her alter-ego' s name. Her regal voice came into action, replacing the voice of Padme that had soothed Anakin's anger, "Yes?"   
  
The man held out his hand. She could easily see the insignia of the royal house of Organa, "Prince Bail Organa."   
  
She took his hand, speaking in her Nubian accent, "Pleasure to meet you, Prince Organa."   
  
"Bail please,"   
  
"Then it's a pleasure to meet you Bail."   
  
He smiled, placing a placid kiss on the back of her hand, "No, the pleasure's all mine." He laughed, "You are more beautiful then they described."   
  
She smiled, a little nervous with Anakin in the room. But she couldn't hide the blush that went from cheek to cheek. The young prince was in a daze.   
  
A daze similar to the one she had saw on Anakin's face, not too long before.   
  
He snapped out of it, at the sound of Anakin banging something against the bed, "Oh yes, your highness," the man continued, "I am here to invite you to a dance tonight, if you're up to it of course."   
  
She was a Queen and she knew better then to turn down an invitation to a royal function, "I'd love too."   
  
The man blushed slightly, "I was hoping I could be your escort, if you desire?"   
  
"That will be fine, Bail." Her voice drifted away as she turned to look at Anakin.   
  
She couldn't ignore the attraction, the chemistry, the electricity between them – the tension. Once she glanced away, he glanced at her. She saw him through the corner of her eye. He had a glare in his eyes filled not with anger, but with worry and concern, and possible hurt.   
  
"And my bodyguard will have to have an escort too then."   
  
The young prince laughed, looking at Anakin, "Captain Skywalker, I hadn't noticed you."   
  
"Bail, its good to see you again."   
  
Padme tried to ignore the tension that was radiating from Anakin.   
  
"I'm sure it won't be hard to find someone for Captain Skywalker, he is the most wanted to bachelor in the galaxy."   
  
Anakin laughed, sobering he spoke, "My heart has already been sold I'm afraid."   
  
Padme knew he meant Marina, didn't he? But then again, he had just tried to kiss her. But she couldn't ignore the feelings that he was releasing.   
  
They were feelings she had never felt before. So powerful that even if she tried to ignore them, she couldn't. Why was her heart playing this game? There were these feelings she couldn't ignore…either when they were together or when they were apart. Those feelings just couldn't be denied.   
  
She couldn't ignore what her heart had already determined.   


**__**

When visions around you   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surrounds you are secrets and lies

  
  
  
Bail's lack of dancing skills put a damper on the evening. He couldn't dance and he wouldn't admit it either. He just kept taking her out onto the dance floor, trying to prove he was worthy of her presence.   
  
Or worthy of her hand in marriage.   
  
Except every time she came even close to thought of that. She quickly buried the thought away in the back of her head.   
  
Way back in her head.   
  
She made sure to put him farther back then the young boy, her bodyguard, who had played with her heart.   
  
At least that boy was good-looking. And he knew how to dance.   
  
But he wasn't a boy anymore.   
  
She glanced over at Anakin and his escort for the evening. She couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy. Jealousy towards the girl -- jealous that she did not get to spend the night in Anakin's warm embrace.   
  
She would never forget the feelings she got when his arms were around her -- when she was enveloped by his warmth.   
  
The evening had gone by slowly and she couldn't wait to be back into the safe haven of her medical quarters.   
  
Bail had excused himself minutes ago to talk to some one. She was trying to entertain herself.   
  
"Milady." she looked up from the pendant she had been playing with. Anakin's pendant.   
  
A smile came to her lips unconsciously when she saw the suitor. She spoke in a hushed voice, ""Milord."   
  
He laughed, "Don't call me that Padme."   
  
She laughed soberly at him, "Alright milord."   
  
"Padme…"   
  
She laughed, "That was the last time, Anakin."   
  
He joined her in laughter. Together it sounded like a sweet melody. He sobered, bowing slightly, he held out his hand to her, "Dance with me milady?"   
  
She smiled, nodding and taking his offered hand, "Yes, Sir Knight."   
  
His arms held her waist ever so gently. He looked into her eyes. Blue met opal. She found herself lost in the seas of blue. Maybe she was drowning, maybe she was floating – but she was doing something in that endless sea of blue. Maybe there was a wind, maybe there was a wave – but there was some kind of feeling being released from the shore. There was something there that she could not place.   
  
"Padme?"   
  
She woke from her reverie startled by the same ocean that had filled it. "Hmm?"   
  
His eyes look at her concerned, "You okay?"   
  
She smiled, "Yes…" leaning her head on his chest, "Yes, Yes I am."   
  
_I am now_   
  
He looked down, startled at first and then looked away. His arms tighten self-consciously. Her arms around his neck began to twitch. She looked up at him once more. He smiled.   
  
She was uncomfortable – she tried to smile back, but she couldn't. It was just too overwhelming to be in his arms…   
  
And too see those eyes…   
  
She needed air.   
  
"Anakin?" his eyes had been somewhere else and his mind elusive.   
  
Maybe with Obi-Wan. Maybe with Marina. But it wasn't here with her. It didn't offend her. She hadn't been there either.   
  
He looked down; trying to hid his surprise. But his eyes betrayed him, "Yes?"   
  
"I need some air."   
  
He looked surprise and this time didn't try to hide it, "Oh…okay."   
  
"I'm sorry Ani,"   
  
His eyebrows creased for a split second – she hadn't called him that yet. The last person that had, had been Qui-Gon. But before he could say anything she had flown out of his arms and into the balcony.   
  
He followed her – nervous, anticipating, pensive, self-conscious.   
  
Concerned. Helpless. Hurt. Confused.   
  
Confused, how could one girl make him feel the way he felt?   
  
He had met girls far and away, above and beyond.   
  
None like the young Queen in front of him, none like the girl who had comforted him on that lonely space ship, and certainly none that looked like an angel.   
  
He touched her shoulder. Sending waves of emotion through her body. He could feel her tense and then relax realizing who the touch belonged too.   
  
He saw a smile creep onto the corner of her mouth and then disappeared. Why did it disappear?   
  
What did it mean?   
  
What had he done?   
  
_You played with her heart you idiot._   
  
She turned around finally. He thought he saw the faint lines of tears. She tried to smile at him, but failed.   
  
"Are you okay, Padme?"   
  
She laughed, trying to sound self-assured; "I've been better Anakin."   
  
He put his finger under her chin, "Is this about what I did? Cause you know I'm very sorry…"   
  
Using her hand she wiped her tears and tried to laugh, "No…no…course not…"   
  
She turned her back to him, "Why did you do it, Anakin?"   
  
She had asked a question that had been plaguing her every system. It was ironic to see he had a played behind a mask like she normally did. His eyes the faint mosaic of a past long forgotten. So endless, so devouring that it scared both of them. Both were afraid to get lost in the depths of a tragedy or be suffocated into the longing of a deep passion.   
  
The rest of him, however long they had been friends, or acquaintances, was brand new to both of them. And these feelings, that for some time had been denied kept creeping up from behind. They were new and unexpected, but also comforting and reliable. An ocean of feelings that exerted themselves from the ferocity of the waves and the passion that exploited itself from the grained sands. So many feelings and so little nerve to explore what had been locked away.   
  
Maybe it was love, maybe it was care, maybe it was just there.   
  
Perhaps that sweet melody that they had been imaging had disappeared long before they had ventured to see what the words were. Or perhaps the ocean had lost is wave before they had tried to swim. Or the sea lost its color before the depths had been discovered.   
  
"I didn't mean too Padme…" his voice trailed off in agony and in consternation. No longer did it seem gentle and relaxed, more pensive and deceptive and ashamed.   
  
"My guard had been up for some time…I didn't need another figment of my past to remind me of what I lost…" So much sadness for a young boy it ailed her. So much hurt for a young man it pained her.   
  
His pain had always been her pain.   
  
"But I needed you. I needed the comfort. I needed to know someone from that past still cared. When I wanted answers…you were there…like you said you would…"   
  
_My caring for you will remain_   
  
"I shouldn't have doubted it when you promised you would always be there…I…"   
  
Her finger stopped his lips. Lips so warm and so gentle, begging her to brush her own lips against them.   
  
"That is enough Anakin Skywalker." The tears had dried around her eyes and all that remained was love. "You must remember that…that ones cares never dies." She took him into her embrace. Holding him because no words could be said. Nothing would change the pain.   
  
He didn't cry in her arms – he held her back. Afraid that if he let go she might slip away back into his endless dreams.   
  
Did she whisper comforting words of wisdom in his ears? Did that voice that had plagued his dreams since he was ten soothe the hurt? Did her placid control cease his pain? Did her tears erase the horror and the memories? Did that angel make him ethereally at peace?   
  
Did that Queen end up loving the slave boy?   
  
You bet.   
  
The only question remains does that slave boy love the Queen?   
  


  
**_Human pride sings a vengeful song, inspired by the times you've been walked on_**

  
  
  
The tingling sensations that ran through her body were confusing; they were suffocating when Anakin was in her arms. They were so surreal and so passionate; she was left utterly confused. She didn't know if he meant to make her feel the way she did or if by some chance he was doing this self-consciously. Either way, soon she knew that such a bubble of imagination was bound to coming tumbling down the sky and pop taking with its explosion all bursting emotion.   
  
She hoped by some glimmer of chance that he knew what he was doing to her. That somehow he felt the same way. That somehow she was more then just an angel to him. But there is always hope.   
  
As she held Anakin in her arms, suffocating in the sensations her body was sending her, she was unconsciously reminded of the words Obi-wan had told her. The good Obi-Wan had told her.   
  
Her mind was now racing a million words per second.   
  
The twilight shown brightly, its light the reminder of the young man who had once kissed her in that same light. The young man that was now covered in the treacherous darkness that had always threatened to seize members of his order. But her love for him had ceased and had developed even deeper for the man that now resembled his son.   
  
How could her thoughts be so contradictory?   
  
She only cared for Anakin as a friend unless he showed some kind of reciprocation of feelings. A reciprocation that was highly unlikely considering he did have a girl friend.   
  
A girl in every system indeed and the first one to see all the stars that guided the heavens.   
  
And he called her an angel. An ethereal magnificent being…though she was a lonely Queen who had yet to discover her true self.   
  
But with the force there was always hope.   
  
He had stopped crying now. He had released her and the sensations had stopped. Now his blue eyes, a pool of loving cerulean blue was gazing intently at her. Confused and lost once, but now found and redeemed.   
  
The irony of a situation was confusing. She was lost – how could he be found?   
  
"Are you all right Padme?"   
  
She looked around, hiding the hint of anxiety as soon as she had found it, "Oh…of course, Anakin."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
"I'm positive," she paused, gazing into his eyes, "You've found something, Ani?"   
  
He laughed a soft chuckle of reassurance and resolution; "Can I be read that easily?"   
  
She joined him in laughter. Her eyes dancing happily. Turning, she leaned on the rail, looking out over Alderaan ardor skies and its fluorescent stars, "No, you're a Jedi…I can just tell."   
  
"That has nothing to do with it."   
  
"Does it?" she asked herself, smiling at the same time before she turned back to Anakin, "Then what is it?"   
  
He smiled, using his thumb, he turned her to face him and then cupped her cheek, "I've found something that I've been missing for a long time -- I've found you."   
  
There was a long period of silence that followed.   
  
She turned away from him embarrassed and ashamed, not knowing how to reply to such an answer, "I've found you too Ani," She kissed his cheek, "I have never forgotten you."   
  
"As I have."   
  
Another silence enveloped them. She leaned against the rail pensively in thought.   
  
She spoke finally, her voice in a whisper; "I have a message for you Anakin."   
  
His eyebrows furrowed in consternation. The smug smile that had formed on his lips slowly washed away. Revealing that same pensive face she had seen on that nine-year-old boy. Only more mature and more surreal. It was as intense as ever now.   
  
He looked down at his feet, almost in a murmur he spoke, "If it's from Obi-wan, I don't want to know. I don't want to hear anything from that bastard."   
  
He looked up from his feet, turning to look out over the skies, looking all too poignant.   
  
"But, Ani…"   
  
That was her next mistake. Calling him a name that meant so much remorse and so much hurt. It drove nails through his heart. It held so much regret, regret that he hadn't seen his mother and he hadn't freed the slaves.   
  
Regret that his master was no longer with him.   
  
He spun around to look at her. She swore he had turned white. His eyes narrowed, his voice heavy and angry, "Don't call me that. Ever."   
  
His bark was worst then his bite. She hoped. His blue eyes had changed, gone was the ardor and in its place was a deep anger. So intense and his voice was so callous. This was the second time she had seen him like this. But this time it was far worst.   
  
She bit her lip.   
  
"I don't care, okay?" he threw his hands up in the air, "I don't care what my master said or did or what. I don't want anything to do with that bastard." He crossed his arms; "He can rot away for all I care…"   
  
She touched his arm lightly, "But you do care."   
  
He brushed away from her touch abruptly, turned and hid his face from hers, staring in the opposite direction, "I swear I don't."   
  
She was taken back by his movements for a second, before she turned back to the stars. "You can't kill the man without becoming the monster."   
  
He turned to look at her, surprise evident on his angry face, "What?"   
  
She wiped her eye with her sleeve, "Oh you heard me."   
  
Almost in a whisper he spoke, "I'm not going to be a monster."   
  
Matching his tone, she shook her head, "Your emotions betray you then."   
  
There was another long period of silence.   
  
Before she could react, he grabbed her to face him, pointing his finger at her, "Don't accuse me with accusations that can never be true," his mouth twitched slightly, "Your highness. Some of us don't have your control."   
  
So cold and so cruel.   
  
He stared at her long and hard; his finger appropriately cast down at her. She smiled inside and stared back.   
  
He broke the gaze seconds later and began to walk away. His footsteps slow and steady even though it was clear his emotions were making him unsure.   
  
She ran after him, grabbing his arm, "Don't. Don't push me away."   
  
The look on his face turned from unhappiness to disgust, "I have never pushed anyone away. They all pushed me away."   
  
He began to trudge farther away.   
  
"Anakin!" she ran this time, a little slower then the last.   
  
"Stop this, stop this nonsense." She cupped his face in her hands. "Look at me," Rubbing at his temple, "Please…"   
  
His eyes met hers and her heart died. A thousand nails pierced her, every emotion suffocating her, and every feeling concealing her. "You mustn't give into this anger."   
  
He closed his eyes.   
  
"It's just not good. I know you've lost a lot…you just have to remember that the light will prevail…"   
  
He turned away from her, struggling out of her grip. She grabbed his hand, "You must remember there is always hope."   
  
"Did Obi-Wan tell you that?" His mouth twitched again with disgust, "To heck with him."   
  
His eyes were so callous as he cursed the man who had raised him in the ways of the Jedi.   
  
"He didn't need me. So I don't need him."   
  
The hand that she had grabbed so quickly was just as quickly slapped away by him as he wandered farther away from her.   
  
Except this time -- she did not follow.   
  
She just couldn't.   


  
  
**_I didn't mean to let you down   
You have to believe it   
I don't know what went through my mind   
But now I can see_**   


  
  
"I was wondering when you would get back."   
  
Padme gasped; startled she had just entered her furnished Alderaan quarters. He was in there waiting for her, leaning against the back of a wall, staring into the unknown and waiting for his angel to return from heaven. She spoke softly, fearing that his erratic behavior from earlier that day would return, "As I recall, you were not the person left standing on the cold balcony alone."   
  
"I'm sorry-"   
  
"Don't apologize for your heartless behavior…"   
  
Inevitable silence came. Launching them into a deep silence filled with anger and regret.   
  
He spoke softly, his tone gentle and caring, "Padme…" His voice trailed away as he walked up to her and placed a finger on her lips, "That wasn't me. Something happens when the subject of Obi-Wan comes up."   
  
"I can tell." She replied coldly.   
  
He turned away from her, muttering incomprehensible words and then turning back to look at her and speaking a little sterner, "Are you going to be mad at me now?"   
  
She laughed to lighten up the dark mood, "I think you were the one mad at me when I had done nothing."   
  
Silence filled made a void once more.   
  
He looked at her from across the room. Blue met brown in a split second before he spoke softly, "Can I at least apologize Padme?"   
  
She smiled at him superficially, "Apology accepted."   
  
She moved to sit on the bed and then looked down at the floor. He stood there silently, not knowing what to say or what to do.   
  
Finally, he cleared his voice and spoke; "Do you want to leave for Naboo tonight?"   
  
He saw her jump excitedly. She looked up at him happily, "I thought you'd never ask."   
  
As she began to walk to the fresher, he grabbed her arm when she reached him, "Wait Padme."   
  
She turned looking at him quizzically as he spoke in a monotone voice, it was hushed in a whisper, "I have to say something."   
  
She looked away, knowing what was on his mind, "No, Anakin, don't."   
  
He put a finger to her lips, "No, let me say what I have to say."   
  
He gulped, taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you. I never met to hurt you if I did."   
  
She pushed away from him, "This is just too overwhelming Anakin."   
  
She wiped her eyes, her voice breaking as she spoke, "Let me cope with things before you say your sorry."   
  
He smiled at her, "I know and I have to mourn too," he paused, "Padme…can I add another thing…"   
  
"What is it, Anakin?"   
  
He pulled her to sit down on the bed with him and spoke once more in a soft, gentle voice, "Remember in the gardens," she nodded pushing him to continue, "When you said you still cared about that little boy."   
  
His face inched closer to her simultaneously as he spoke. She nodded; looking at him confused and said, "Yes, I remember…"   
  
He looked at her contently, his gaze passionate and intense, "Well, what about the man? What if the man called you an angel? What if the man cared about you? Would you still care then…"   
  
She felt her self unconsciously nod.   
  
She was too shocked to say anything but she didn't shy away, she just looked at him. She began to pull forward, inching her face closer to his. Hadn't this been what she wanted? To get lost in those baby blue eyes and to be encircled by his strong arms, hadn't this been her desire since she had met that mysterious Jedi?   
  
"Are you going to kiss me Anakin?"   
  
He smiled speaking softly, "If you want me too."   
  
They both paused. A silenced filled them as he awaited her answer.   
  
She took his hand and placed it on her face, "Oh, Ani…"   
  
Then his lips caressed her own in a gentle kiss.   


****

Go on the Chapter 5.


	5. Chapter 5

The Deep End: Chapter 5 ****

The Deep End: Chapter 5

By aznJEDI13

****

Stop making me feel bad   
I'm the best thing you ever had   
The only thing I'm guilty of   
Is giving you too much love   
  


  
She was on cloud nine. Her head was swirling with omniscient thoughts. She was walking on air and feeling a thousand emotions at once, all thanks to the soft lips of one man, all thanks to his charms, wit, and handsome delicate features.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat whenever she thought of him now and the brush of his lips against her own. She found herself lapsing into self-consciousness as she roamed the halls of the transport. Thinking of him and only him. She dreamed of running her fingers through the soft curls of golden lockets and feeling his strong vibrant arms around her once again.   
  
She entered her quarters ready to lapsed into those fantasizes.   
  
Then she saw the movement in the shadows. She screamed. The figure looked at her, his movements flustered and unsure, incompetent and tense. He was dressed in black and only black. Vividly she saw the pinkish flesh color, but her view was limited. He jerked farther into the dark, unsure if she had really saw him or not.   
  
His face was colored with a black mask with slits for his eyes, small space for his nostrils and a thin line for his lips. She licked her own lips. Feeling her heart beat heavily; all thoughts of Anakin had left her as she focused on the invader.   
  
She screamed again realizing he was real.   
  
She shuddered, her hand instinctually going to her chest to clutch the hand made pendant. Seeing the brief flash of metal against the dim light, she shivered even more.   
  
The first word out of her lips was not in the monotone voice of Queen Amidala; the voice that came out was much more tender and much more herself. Trembling, her voice was a whisper as she spoke a word she had not realized she had said, "Anakin."   
  
The figure across the room tensed for a second, "He cannot hear you."   
  
His voice; once calm and gentle, was now coarse and evil filled with tendrils of fear; paralyzing fear. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide, she had to get away; but she couldn't.   
  
"How did you get in here?" she demanded, her Amidala voice back once more.   
  
He laughed an evil laugh and spoke, "You don't suppose that I could stay away from you forever." He walked closer to her but she was frozen in her place. He reached out and cupped her chin with his hand. His voice tried to be gentle but ultimately failed, as he spoke, "Who cannot resist such beauty?"   
  
His accent was familiar, but now awkward to his vile charms. His movements were fluid, but dreadful and instinctively frightening, much too incompetent. She knew now that he was gone - gone forever.   
  
Finally, she was able to push him away, he looked hurt by her reaction, but she did not deny her actions, "Don't flatter me with your vile charms."   
  
Hurt awash his face for a split second and then came back his cold anger and the tendrils of fear. His black cape swooshed as he took his hand away from her chin and then came back again to slap her face.   
  
But his hand stopped right before flesh hit flesh.   
  
She didn't realize she had been holding a breath until she let it out.   
  
"You use to love my charms, Amidala."   
  
"Obviously they don't woo me anymore."   
  
His hand came up again, but then fell back to his side and he spoke his anger visible, "Don't make me inflict pain I do not wish on you."   
  
"Perhaps it would be better if you did. Then the little boy you left behind will hate you more."   
  
He laughed again sending shivers up her spine. "It would be better," he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Then he can join me."   
  
She laughed, once again regaining her royal air, "But I would not allow his destruction."   
  
He looked at her; "You would have the apprentice when you can have the master?"   
  
Her eyes darted with challenged; she spat as she spoke, "Why would I want the master? He is nothing but pure filth."   
  
His cape swooshed with his fluid movements; "My master will not be pleased with you."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Tell him I have no wish to cooperate."   
  
He looked at her, for a second she saw his eyes and then he turned away from her.   
  
Silence.   
  
Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the pendant she had released; "He is not a boy anymore. He does not need someone to watch over him."   
  
"He needs a mentor -- his master." She whispered.   
  
"I was never a mentor. He will always be that scrubby little brat Qui-Gon made me take."   
  
"Is that why you despise him so much? It angers you that Qui-Gon wanted him as bad as he wanted you."   
  
He pulled the pendant off her neck and it fell to the floor. She flinched as it broke into different pieces on the cold silver floor.   
  
"He is everything…" he looked away as he spoke, wearing a horrible expression of anger and jealousy.   
  
She finished the unfinished sentence for him, "You wanted to be."   
  
Silence.   
  
The brown pieces of wood with Anakin's hand carving began to shrink more and more. She looked and saw his hand in a tight fist and a snarl on his evil lips. He spoke in a monotone voice.   
  
"You love him."   
  
Pause.   
  
"And it angers me."   
  
And all that was left of her precious japer snippet was tiny wood shavings littered on the cold metal floor.   


  
  
**_What's the use in you denying that what we had was wrong_**

  
  
  
She stood aghast and astonished.   
  
How could he do such a thing? Only he would take one of her most precious possessions and destroy it. Only he could be filled with such vile and filth. It was only he who she wanted to run from.   
  
"How could you?" she asked in a sharp whisper. She glared, shooting lightening from her eyes, "How could you, Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Do not call me that name. It has no meaning."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Is it not the name your mother gave you when she bore you? Then is it not your name?" she asked poker-faced.   
  
He played her game with enjoyment, "Is it not the name of the man you once loved, Padme? Or the name of the master of the man you love?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Must we be brought back to this subject once again?" She asked.   
  
"I love you Padme, do not deny it." he said it so bluntly with so much assurance it made her cringe.   
  
"Love me? How can you love me if you destroyed the one thing most dear to me."   
  
"No…" his voice faded, "Anakin still lives…for now."   
  
Silence.   
  
"You will not harm him."   
  
His eyes narrowed, "I will unless I do not get what I want."   
  
"You wouldn't. He is almost your own flesh and blood."   
  
"Blood and flesh I hate with every breath I take."   
  
"Then damn you." She spat.   
  
His face changed to a look of disgust, he gripped her arm tightly, "Must you convict my sins though they are not my undoing?"   
  
"How can you say that you want to betray a boy that touched the core of your soul?"   
  
A regretful silence filled the air.   
  
"It is my master's bidding to kill the Chosen One."   
  
"Then damn him."   
  
"And it is it…" His voice faded.   
  
She shied away from him, knowing the words before they were spoken out of him mouth.   
  
"His bidding that you join me."   
  
She closed her eyes. Shielding her from the singed tears and overwhelming emotions. Then she spoke in a sad tone, "I cannot."   
  
He reached a gloved hand towards her cheek and brushed away a loose tear and then spoke in an equally soft tone, "I know." His voice faded, "But it will be your undoing."   
  
Silence; an awful silence filled with awkwardness and fright.   
  
The creature that was now Obi-Wan, pulled his hand away from her face finally as if remembering if it was there still.   
  
And then his spoke, in a sad wistful tone that made her heart break. He asked the one question that tore her heart in two. The one question that could build up walls and break barriers. The one question she had always been dreading.   
  
When he asked, she could no longer hold her own and she collapsed. His words so clear and so potent you could hazily see the vile filth that clouded his emotions. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces all over again.   
  
"Do you regret loving me, Amidala?"   
  
She shut her eyes. Her heart crying out the name of the man that now held the key. She prayed he heard her and saved her before she met her doom.   
  
_Anakin…_   
  
"Answer me, Amidala…do you regret loving me?"   
  
And she could not respond for she already knew the answer. She knew the answer as clear as her reflection in the mirror. As clear as the dreamy look in Anakin's eyes. As clear as water from a stream.   
  
He knew her response and she did not have time resist before his coarse hand hit her soft cheek and chilled blood ran to the floor. She collapsed.   
  
The dark figure looked down at her, "You're going to wish you loved me."   
  
She mumbled, "How could I regret loving a monster like you when I have a prince to protect me?"   
  
She saw the flash of his red lightsaber and she closed her eyes shut once more in utter fright.   
  
And her heart cried once more, _Anakin, help me…_   
  


  
**_It helps you out, knowing I'm left out   
Locked in a box with a light that won't shine_**

  
  
  
"Ah, young Skywalker,"   
  
Anakin bowed humbly in reverence, "Prince Organa,"   
  
Organa shook his hand profusely, speaking in a royal Alderannian accent, "Don't," he paused slightly, "It's not offend we host a hero."   
  
The two shook hands over the sweet melody of Anakin's laugh.   
  
Anakin robust voice spoke, "I'm sorry we have to leave so soon, your highness."   
  
Bail shook his head and laughed, before playfully punching Anakin on the shoulder, "Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?"   
  
"I never learn."   
  
"I can tell. Do you know the way to Queen Amidala's room?"   
  
"Yes this way, I can take you." Anakin motioned for Bail to walk with him and he happily agreed to follow.   
  
"Thank you,"   
  
"My pleasure." Anakin replied.   
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes.   
  
"What brings you to see the Queen?" Anakin asked curiously.   
  
Bail struggled for a second with his answer and then spoke confidently, "I come to ask the Queen for her _hand_ in marriage."   
  
Anakin choked. His voice cracked as he spoke, "What?"   
  
They turned the corner to Amidala's room. Bail ignored Anakin's questions and changed the subject instead; it was too uncomfortable for him. He spoke quietly, "You should have left sooner now that I think of it."   
  
With the news not yet sunk into his brain, Anakin looked at him quizzically, "What makes you say that?"   
  
"The Emperor's new pet is looking for the Queen, if my memory serves me correctly."   
  
"Yes..."   
  
They turned and faced the door to Amidala's room. The young prince continued speaking, "I'm afraid I've let my attraction towards the Queen get the best of me. I should've let you leave sooner. And then he came--"   
  
"He?" Anakin asked.   
  
"Yes," Bail fidgeted nervously, avoiding Anakin's eyes, "I'm sorry Anakin."   


  
  
**_Don't you know I feel the darkness closing in_**   


  
  
The beam seared through the air, the humming noise grew louder in her ear. She shut her eyes.   
  
To hide the fear. To hide the agony. To hide that fact that she would give him satisfaction.   
  
She wanted to scream, but her voice was raw and caught in her throat. She wanted to cry, but the tears would just not come out. They were stuck somewhere between fear and agony.   
  
She wondered; would it hurt? Would it sting? What would it feel like? What does it feel like to get cut into a million pieces by a small beam of searing laser?   
  
She held her eyes shut waiting for the tingling sensations and the raw pain.   
  
But it never came.   
  
She opened her eyes to see two beams batting each other. The distinct hum a gentle comfort to her aching body. She smiled, contented feelings before she lapsed into unconsciousness.   
  
Visions began to cloud her mind then.   
  
She forgot where reality left off and the surreal began.   
  
She was standing in a corridor, a dark mechanical breathing noise behind her, next to her, all around her. But she could not scream and she could not run. The noise grew louder and louder.   
  
She turned and she was someplace else.   
  
Children ran through the grassy fields filled with flowers, smiling contently, laughing placidly. She watched on, walking towards the kids. Her arms spread out and they enveloped her in a hug. She laughed.   
  
But when she put them down, they were gone.   
  
The grassy field filled with flowers gone.   
  
She was in a dark room lit by candle. Soft music playing in the background and dim light behind her. A canopy bed was in front of her. The door open and then shut softly. Two hands gripped her shoulders. They were rough and coarse, but gentle and serene. Fire burned through his fingers.   
  
He kissed the top of her head.   
  
She turned to kiss his mouth and screamed. He was a not a man, he was not human. She was somewhere else again. She was in that dark corridor once more. "Amidala…"   
  
She screamed again and ran. "Amidala!"   
  
She turned her head at the sound of her name and ran right into it. Whatever it was.   
  
"Amidala…"   
  
It gripped her. The mechanical breathing sound ringing through the core of her eardrums and making her heart beat faster. Suddenly it pulled out its lightsaber and…   
  
"Amidala, please…" Her eyes opened to his voice and then she realized she was not there or wherever she had been anymore.   
  
Her head was cradled gently in his lap. His warm sky-blue eyes looked down at her worriedly. He was bloody and bruised. A small stream of blood flew down the side of his head and there was a deep bluish-purple mark on his cheek. He smiled faintly, "Hey sleeping beauty, you're up." Then he kissed the top of her forehead.   
  
It was that minute she realized how dashing and roguish he really was. He was really quite beautiful.   
  
"What happened?" She asked.   
  
He lightly touched her arm, "Obi-Wan. We fought, we dueled…"   
  
She put the back of her hand on his cheek; "You saved me."   
  
"I had no choice…I'm sorry…"   
  
She pulled her hand back, as if burned, "Sorry about what? What happened to Obi-Wan?"   
  
She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain slightly, "Amidala please, you're in no condition…"   
  
She held up her hand, silencing him, "Don't talk, please."   
  
She leaned forward and kissed him. When they pulled away, she kept her forehead on his, "Please, Ani, don't talk."   
  
He kissed her again, this time more passionate then the last time.   
  
Then he pulled away, looking quite shameful and bashful. He looked like a little boy that had been caught stealing candy.   
  
She reached for his chin and made him face her, "What happened?"   
  
He shook his head.   
  
She stood up.   
  
He closed his eyes. He could feel her move through the room.   
  
Then she saw it.   
  
And screamed.   
  
  
  
  
**To the MHS Class of '04 -- You've made it. Freshmen year's over.   
**  


  
  
**_You figured me out -- I'm lost and I'm hopeless   
bleeding and broken -- though I've never spoken   
I come undone -- in this mad season_**   


  
  
Her vision dimmed out quickly and then faded back. She wobbled, her head swaying from side to side.   
  
Blood littered everywhere, from the wall behind the bed to leaking pass by her prim shoe. Rich and red flowing around the floor like an army marching forth to battle. Blood was on the sheets. Blood was on the door. Blood was on Ani.   
  
Ani.   
  
She turned and realized for the first time, how bloody he really was. Blood dripped from the side of his head to his tunic. Blood had dried around his nose and other parts of his delicate and handsome face. Blood was searing through the arms of his torn top. Blood littered in his hair, turning the rich blond to a creamy strawberry blond. Blood had seemingly attached itself to her handsome love.   
  
She looked at him and sighed. Tears on the brink of her eyes. Her beautiful Ani.   
  
She took a step back toward him and tripped. Falling forward and stopping herself before she fell into a puddle of blood. She turned to look and see what she had stepped on. She was sure her breath had been caught in her throat and her voice lost somewhere in between.   
  
It was a hand.   
  
Just a hand. No blood, no damaged limbs, it was just a hand.   
  
Oh, beautiful Ani.   
  
She tried to meet his eyes, but he shied away. His delicate limb hiding in the torn sleeves of his bloodied tunic.   
  
Oh, beautiful Ani.   
  
Upset by his reaction to her sympathy, she turned away. Eyes trying to hid the pain of rejection and the tears of his agony.   
  
She wanted to kiss away his pain, wipe away his blood. But she dared go back to him; she dared to let him see how much his reaction was really hurting her.   
  
Despite the dizziness of seeing so much blood, she ventured farther into her quarters. She held her head suddenly, the room was spinning she was sure. His hoarse voice boomed through the room, "Amidala you shouldn't…"   
  
She shook her head, holding it tenderly.   
  
Then she stumbled backwards.   
  
The vision was grotesque and horrifying. The cause of the flowing blood was bestowed before her. Her hands shook and she began to tremble. Nervousness encasing her whole body, fear drenching her entire being. She shook convulsively.   
  
A beautiful body lay before her. A dissembled arm thrown in the direction of where she had once laid. His leg twisted awkwardly. Eyes shut as if sleeping and his facial expression so harmonic and serene. Her hand trembled as she reached forward and laid a gentle hand on his face. She ran the back of her hand down his cheekbone, running over a mark of blood and a broken jaw. Still shaking her hand went to caress his bloodied brunette hair and gently brushed over his bruised eye and crimson colored brow.   
  
But her hand went to her mouth once she glanced down at the rest of him.   
  
The boy's other hand was on his chest gripping a knife that was through his heart.   
  
She gasped.   
  
Her trembling hand running down his body to where his cold fingers gripped the metal. When she touched the fingers, they fell off the knife.   
  
She choked.   
  
Her face turned white.   
  
Blood spewed from the wound and onto the floor, surrounding them in a crimson puddle.   
  
Suddenly a firm hand gripped her shoulder.   
  
She gasped surprised and then shuddered. He was knelt down to her. He closed his eyes and kissed her gently where the shoulder met the neck. She too closed her eyes, choking back the tears that threatened to flood her.   
  
He squeezed her shoulder. She turned her face toward him.   
  
Leaned forward and caressed his lips with her own. Then she pulled away.   
  
Her hand, still trembling, took his tenderly. He squeezed it. She tried to smile.   
  
"Hold me, Ani."   
  
She turned into his one armed embrace as he kissed the top of her head. Knowing words that if spoken would not mean anything. There was nothing to be said.   
  
She cried softly, soaking his tunic.   
  
Oh, sweet, innocent Bail. 

****

Go on to Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

The Deep End: Chapter 6 ****

The Deep End: Chapter 6

By aznJEDI13

****

If you need to fall apart, I can mend a broke heart

  
  
"He broke it Ani. Shattered into a million pieces."   
  
He looked up, his blue eyes meeting hers. But she was staring off somewhere, her gaze far away from him. She was beautiful when she looked like that, just beautiful.   
  
"Broke what?"   
  
"It's gone. It's gone." She stammered. She wasn't listening to him or she wasn't hearing him.   
  
He ran a hand through his golden curls curiously, "Broke what, Amidala?"   
  
From his seat on the bio bed, he watched her. She was somewhere else; her gaze was looking at something other then what was around her.   
  
Her brunette curls spewed down her back. Despite her far out gaze, her brown eyes bore into the room. Her ivory skin glowed in the room. She was beautiful.   
  
"Shattered into a million pieces."   
  
He furrowed his brows, "What shattered? Amidala?"   
  
He glanced up from his work to look at her. Then back down. "Hand me that, please?" She did as he asked. With one more modification, he closed the hatch. He raised his hand up and wiggled the fingers and then smiled, "Will you look at that? What do you think?"   
  
She turned to him finally. Her eyes fell on the artificial hand. She touched it and realized the warmth from his hand was gone. "It's so cold."   
  
"It's machinery."   
  
She looked at it sadly, "It's different."   
  
"You don't like it?"   
  
She bit her lip, "I don't think I have a choice."   
  
He raised his other hand to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes, bathing in his presence and his warmth, "Are you all right Amidala?"   
  
A lose tear fell and hit his arm. He gathered her in his embrace.   
  
She sobbed, "Oh, Ani. He broke it!"   
  
Using his forefinger and thumb, he made her turn and face him. Then taking his thumb, he wiped away some tears, "Broke what?"   
  
"It shattered into so many pieces…"   
  
His eyes narrowed, "Amidala. What?"   
  
"The pendant! The pendant -- it's gone…he broke it!"   
  
His heart sank, "It was just a pendant. It wasn't you and it wasn't me."   
  
"What of our good luck?"   
  
"We don't need luck. We have each other." He leaned forward, closing the distance and kissed her long and hard. The caress of his lips against her own was like magic. The feeling was incredible. What she would do to kiss him every second of every day.   
  
She pulled away, remembering that yes oxygen was needed to breathe, "Still, it's so horrible Ani. How could _he_ have done something so horrible?"   
  
"The darkside makes us do terrible things."   
  
She reached up and ran her hand over a bruise on his clean-shaven face, "The darkside…"   
  
He using his hand, made of flesh and blood, he cupped her chin, "Are you going to be okay?"   
  
She turned to hug him once more; "I don't know Ani. I'm so scared."   
  
He hugged her tightly, "Don't be. I'm right here."   
  
"I know." She breathed out as she tightened the embrace and buried her head in his shoulder, "I know."   
  
They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. It was a silence of warmth and comfort, but also of fear and pain.   
  
Finally, she turned in his embrace and looked out the window of the medic bay on the starship that they had immediately flown to. They had confiscated Bail's body and other things in the room. Anakin had led them here.   
  
The view of the stars was beautiful. Though it was only a reminder of how far from Naboo she really was. He kissed the top of her head.   
  
She wiped her eyes gently, "Do you think we'll ever get home Ani?"   
  
He bent and kissed the nape of her neck, "Depends what home is."   


  
**_And if I walk alone to the other side I know   
I might not make it home_**   


  
  
Indeed where was home?   
  
Was home back on Naboo, running a chaotic order and chasing ugly eligible bachelors, rulers of planets themselves and marrying only for political reasons?   
  
Or was home here in Anakin's arms, the one she loved so dearly and kept so close to her heart, running from system to system trying to escape a maddened Obi-wan and living a life of Jedi servitude?   
  
Yet wasn't she a servant to her planet just as he was servant to the order?   
  
Indeed, where was home? She did not know anymore.   
  
Would making one a home cause her to lose the other home? Was one really worth the other? She was two different people, Amidala would chose Naboo, but Padme would chose Anakin.   
  
The question was, which should she be -- which did she want to be?   
  
Suddenly, Anakin's grasp around her waist tightened. Self-consciously she stiffened. Nothing had progressed between them physically yet she still felt very guilty and she couldn't figure out why.   
  
There was a loud knock on the door.   
  
Her brows furrowed in the dark as she turned to the man next to her.   
  
He was a peaceful sleeper. A look of pure innocence surrounded him at night. She figured it was the only time he let his guard fall unconsciously. It was here that he still looked like the nine-year-old boy who had saved her planet from turmoil and destruction.   
  
It was here, she figured he was the most content and possibly the most beautiful. Yet his eyes made him the handsomest of all. His eyes held the very key to his soul. His eyes were the strongest and most attractive part of him. She fell into those eyes and fell in love with his heart, before she fell in love with any other part of him.   
  
The knock persisted.   
  
Carefully, she ran the back of her hand down his cheek, "Ani…"   
  
He mumbled slightly and turned onto his other side.   
  
"Ani…" Slowly she got up and kissed his exposed neck, "Ani…"   
  
The knock persisted.   
  
"Ani…"   
  
Slowly his cerulean blue eyes were revealed to her.   
  
"Hey," He leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
The knock continued to persist.   
  
She pushed at his chest, "Someone's at the door, Ani…"   
  
Another sweet caress of his lips against her own.   
  
Another push of his chest, she cleared her throat, "The door Ani…the door."   
  
Another knock.   
  
Another kiss.   
  
Irritated, she spoke, "Anakin."   
  
He moaned, "All right, I'll get the door."   
  
Half asleep, he stumbled to the door, "Who is it?"   
  
No answer.   
  
He turned and looked at her confused. She shrugged. Someone had knocked. Anakin turned to go back to bed; the knock came again.   
  
"Strange," He muttered.   
  
He turned back and slowly opened the door, "Yeah?"   
  
The figure turned, "I've been waiting."   
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." Anakin ran a hand through his golden curls; "Can I help you?"   
  
"You don't recognize me, that's strange."   
  
"Should I?"   
  


  
**_And out forms this misconception we call man   
But I don't know him   
No, I don't know him   
Because he lies_**

  
  
  
"Master Windu."   
  
"I'm glad I found you Anakin…"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Mace glanced at Padme and then motioned for the hallway; Anakin followed.   
  
Once in the hallway, Windu looked at him. His eyes narrowed. Anakin crossed his arms in front of his chest. His voice cracked when he spoke, "It's Obi-Wan isn't it?"   
  
"I'm afraid so. You're going to have to leave Padme. The more you're with her, the more you endanger her."   
  
"Obi-wan wants her…"   
  
"He will not hurt her."   
  
Anakin's eyes narrowed, "I can't leave her."   
  
"You have feelings for her."   
  
"Yes." He proclaimed strongly.   
  
Mace Windu's brows creased in confusion, "And what of Marina?"   
  
Anakin froze, "Marina…" His voice trailed off.   
  
"You have forgotten? You're loyalty is to her…"   
  
"Padme was my first love, Master." Anakin's head lowered, "To betray Padme would to betray my very self!" His eyes narrowed.   
  
Silence followed. A thoughtful silence, a silence filled with consternation and discernment.   
  
"Very well, then you must go tonight, Obi-wan is on his way." Windu turned to leave.   
  
Anakin paused in thought and then turned to look at Windu, reached out and touched his arm lightly, "Master, wait…" His voice cracked, "Obi-wan…did he?"   
  
"He did…" Windu's voice strained, "All of them."   
  
"Force… Master, Marina?"   
  
"She lives…" His voice choked, "In hopes you live to return to her…"   
  
"But -- "   
  
"Protect the Queen with your life, Knight Skywalker, get her home…love her like you've always dreamed of. Love her."   
  
Anakin watched the shadow leave. The Jedi Masters -- gone. Soft tears trailed down his cheeks. His body slumped against the wall. The Jedi Masters -- gone. His head hit the wall with a thump, but the pain was numb to his heart. What kind of monster would have done such a thing? His heart shook and cried more then his eyes allowed. Salty tears fell down his robust chin and dropped to the ground.   
  
He could not feel anything. What was happening?   
  
Oh, master sweet master.   
  
Tiny fragile arms wrapped around his waist. He turned his head and looked at her. More tears fell, slowly, using her sleeve she wiped them away before enveloping him in an embrace.   
  
He cried on her shoulder, soaking her hair. His voice feeble and fragile vibrated through her body sobbing as his arms crushed her waist. She strengthened her grasp on him and whispered a mantra of soothing words.   
  
The Jedi Masters -- gone.   
  
Master, I don't know you anymore.   
  
Where have you gone? What have you done?   
  
Oh, sweet, sweet master.   
  


****

  
_I know that this is   
Deeper than you get_   
  


  
They left that night.   
  
She didn't know why.   
  
Until a voice began to beckon to her as they ran. He was yelling in a voice that seemed so familiar but was new and unusual. He was yelling for her to join him, to make the empire complete.   
  
The only thing she could do was grip Anakin's hand tighter and turn her back on the galaxy.   
  
They got onboard the ship, only to feel Obi-wan's weight on the hull. The ship took off still and Anakin gathered her in a crushing embrace and firmly pressed his lips against hers.   
  
She had little time to reciprocate, before he left.   
  
The ship shook as she watched him launch from the ramp. She turned to scream and yell for him to stay, but it was too late.   
  
She headed to the cockpit to find a familiar figure, "Hey dere lady!"   
  
"Owen!" She crushed him in an embrace, she cupped his face in her hands, "Where have you been?"   
  
He laughed, peeling her hands away from his face, "Good ol' Obi-wan shipped me outta with tha garbage…"   
  
"Why'd he do that?"   
  
Owen laughed, "Ya can't kill family now can ya?"   
  
Her eyes widened, just as the shipped rocked, "Oh blast," she heard Owen mutter, "Blast…"   
  
"F…family?" Her mind had not yet monitored the information.   
  
The ship shook again, "Blast," he muttered.   
  
She grabbed his arm, "Family?"   
  
"Yah, yah," he shook his head, "Now, if only dey would stop fightin' on da hull, we could get outta here…"   
  
Padme nearly choked, "The hull!"   
  
Her beautiful Ani was on the hull of the ship, battling to the doom with Obi-wan. She closed her eyes as her heart screamed prayers and cried tears.   
  
My beautiful Ani.   
  
I love you.   
  


  
**_I know now what shadows can see   
There' s no point in running 'less you run with me_**

  
  
  
They had been dueling for sometime now.   
  
Each fighter was equally bruised and bloodied. Continually, red clashed with blue. Anakin only having a split second each time to reach to the charging Obi-wan.   
  
Then he heard it straight through the cores of his mind.   
  
The words hit his mind stronger and more forceful then any of Obi-wan's blow of death. The words came clearly to him.   
  
My beautiful Ani.   
  
I love you.   
  
He was stunned. Obi-wan took his chance and hit him on the back of the head with a fly box. His head snapped. Blood trickled down the side of his head now.   
  
"You're a knight now, young Skywalker?"   
  
"I am."   
  
Obi-Wan charged, "How did you bribe the counsel? Or was it pity?"   
  
Anakin deflected, grunting his death in consternation, "It was nothing of the sort."   
  
"You are wrong."   
  
Anakin blocked another charge, grunting slightly, "I am not joined to the darkside!"   
  
"No!" Obi-wan charged once more, pushing Anakin down, "You are joined to Padme! I loved her!"   
  
Anakin grunted his teeth, "I love her, she loves me!"   
  
Another box flew and hit his head. More blood spewed from a new wound. Obi-wan prepared to stab him, but Anakin quickly rolled out of the way. The blade sawed through the hull, revealing a terrified Padme and cursing Owen.   
  
Anakin heard the mantra of Owen's words, "Oh force, oh blast…"   
  
Padme clutched her heart with her tiny hands glancing from a bloody Anakin to an angry Obi-wan. In her eyes were glassy tears that had begun to fall down her porcelain face. Her breathing was inconsistent and incoherent.   
  
Obi-wan saw her and reached out his hand, "Padme, come with me. Join me and we can rule the galaxy."   
  
Padme watched Anakin's eyes narrowed.   
  
"I love you Padme!" Obi-wan cried, "I love you so much I want to give you the galaxy!"   
  
A trickle of his blood fell off the side of Anakin's head and through the hole, landing right in front of her. Her tear joined his blood.   
  
She looked at Anakin, shaking her head, "My beautiful Ani…" her voice choked back a sob, "I'm sorry."   
  
He wiped his eye and then closed it, "I know."   
  
She closed her eyes and reached for the outstretched hand.   
  
The last thing she heard was Obi-wan's calls as he plummeted to the ground.   
  


****

  
_If we slide over and accept fate   
then it's bound to be a powerful thing_

  
  
  
In route to Naboo, everyone was silent.   
  
Anakin had retreated solemnly and shook away the solace of her arms. He brushed her off saying he needed time to think and meditate though she knew he would only cry.   
  
He had killed his own Master.   
  
Owen had advised her to tell Anakin they were approaching Naboo. She tried not to show her disappoint that she would have to depart from her love for a while and return to her obligations.   
  
When she entered his dim quarters, he was huddle against the wall in a ball. His shoulders brought up to his chest and his arms encircling them. He looked up at her and tried to smile.   
  
She gently placed her hand on his arm for comfort, "Hey," she breathed.   
  
"Hey," his groggy voice responded.   
  
"Can I sit?"   
  
He nodded wiping away a few tears.   
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder, but he pulled away. She twisted her head to look at him and then narrowed her eyes, "Anakin…"   
  
His shaky hands came up to cup her face as he kissed her long and hard.   
  
"I'm sorry Anakin, I'm sorry you had to kill him."   
  
Anakin breathed deeply, "He's not dead."   
  
"But he fell…"   
  
"He's not dead…" His shaky hands left her face and landed on her shoulder, "I must leave you…"   
  
Her eyes widened, she felt the tears, "Ani…"   
  
"As long as I'm here I'm endangering you."   
  
"But you'll come back to me --"   
  
He shook his head. She was crying now…no, she was sobbing now.   
  
Her beautiful Ani.   
  
"Ani! No!" She wiped her eyes; "I love you!"   
  
He leaned forward and caressed her lips with his. They lingered there before he pulled away and held her cheek in his hand, caressing it softly.   
  
"I love you with all my heart."   
  
"Then why --" His mouth pressed on hers once more.   
  
"There is good in him. I can feel it."   
  
"He is a menace!" She screamed.   
  
"He is my master, he can be turned back, he can! I can feel the good in him."   
  
"He's gone over the deep end, Anakin, he is no longer the Obi-wan we once knew!"   
  
"He's my master, Amidala!"   
  
Silence. A silence of regret and fear and anticipation.   
  
Anakin looked away. She reached away and cupped his chin to make him look at her, "I'm sorry Ani."   
  
He enveloped her into another embrace as he cried. She ran her hand over his back lazily as she recited a mantra of soothing words.   
  
Once the crying had stopped, he stared at her face.   
  
She breathed in, "Marina?"   
  
"I must be loyal to her."   
  
She bit her lip, anticipating this, "I know."   
  
"You were my first love Padme – you are my only true love."   
  
She smiled slightly, "As you are mine."   
  
Running the back of his hand down her cheek and then turning it so he could cup her face. He stared at her memorizing every beautiful feature from her perfect nose to her passionate eyes.   
  
She closed her eyes, memorizing his touch and then kissed his palm. A tear fell from her eye and trickled down his arm.   
  
Her beautiful Ani.   
  
Another tear traveled down his arm, "Kiss me goodbye, Ani."   
  
His lips lingered on her lips for minutes. They kissed not once, not twice, but many times. The feel of his gentle lips against her own sent warm shivers through her body. When he pulled away, she reached out and wiped away a tear that had slipped from his eyes. She cried.   
  
"Return to me, love, return to me please."   
  
"If fate has destined us, we will meet again."   
  
She sniffled, "I love you, my beautiful Ani, I love you with my heart and soul."   
  
"I love you more then the galaxy can comprehend."   
  
She sobbed, "Ani…"   
  
"The end is not as near as it seems." He stood and then helped her up and then he repeated, "The end is not as near as it seems."   
  
He headed for the door, but came back to her, cupping her face in his hands and kissed her. He pulled away, keeping their foreheads together, "I can't…"   
  
He kissed her again.   
  
"I can't force you to go…" she choked, "I can't force you to stay either…"   
  
His lips pressed against hers once more.   
  
"I must," he breathed pressing kisses on her face. Sweet gentle kisses on her cheeks, on her nose, on her forehead, on her eyes, "Remember, Am, to betray my love for you," He kissed her lips passionately and then pulled away, "Would be to betray my very self, to deny myself…"   
  
She closed her eyes and he was gone.   
  
She opened them just in time to see his shadow exit. Tears trailing down her cheeks, running from her eyes. She collapsed against the wall.   
  
My beautiful Ani.   
  
I love you.   
  
Fate be nice, please.   
  
Star-crossed lovers were we? We are heading toward the deep end Ani; I need you to keep me from falling over the edge.   
  
My beautiful Ani, return to me please.   
  
I beg of you fate, return my love to my heart.   
  
I cry fate, return my sweet love, bring him back, bring him back.   
  
  
  
  
**The End   
**

****

Look for the sequel, "Over the Edge".


End file.
